The Lost Daughter
by kellyAshley19
Summary: When Caleb was four, his sister was kidnapped, now 12 years later she is back, but does she know who she is Tyler/OC CalebSarah PougeKate ReidOC maybe
1. Chapter 1

The Danvers family, took a relatively unusual trip to the beach one hot summers day, it was highly unusual for all four member

**I do not own the Covenant or anything related to it. **

"_Caleb come play with me" a three year old Charlotte giggled, the two were playing in their backyard, which could be mistaken for a football field, it was about the same size as one, the two Danvers children spent, their time exploring around their backyard, their child like imagines, fuelled their fun, today they were pirates, Caleb wore a eye patch around his face, and had a plastic sword in hand, Charlotte however, was running the effect, by running around in her bright yellow tutu, refusing to take it off, even for her big brother, the two ran around the back of the yard, by the fence leading off to the neighbours yard, _

"_For that I make thee walk the plank" Caleb said in his best pirate voice, _

"_You can't make me walk the plank Mr, because I have my mermaid friends, who will come and save me" replied Charlotte, poking her tongue in good measure, before giggling, and running away, as Caleb tried to catch up with her, laughing like a mad man,_

_Evelyn Danvers watched the display through the kitchen window, her youngest daughter, shrieking with laughter, as her older brother chased after her, Evelyn though it impossible to have another child after Caleb, but surprising she found herself pregnant once again, two months after Caleb, of course she was thrilled, and when her daughter came into the world, her heart stopped, her child wasn't crying, she was looking around the room, in amazement, slowly blue eyes gave away to chocolate brown, both her children were remarkably good, and well behaved, Caleb took to big brothering like a pro, he was super protective, and always wanting to play with her, Evelyn smiled, _

"_Kids, photo time" she yelled, causing both children to stop what they were doing, and turn towards their mother, Charlotte with a beaming smile, she loved having her picture taken, just as another three year old girl, Caleb on the other hand made a face, _

"_Mom do we have to" Caleb wined, standing next to Charlotte, knowing it was coming, _

"_Mama said so Caleb, don't be a poo, poo head" she poked her tongue at him once again, and Caleb scrunched his face, at that moment Evelyn snapped the shot, getting both reaction, this time it was Charlottes turn to scrunch her noise, _

"_Mama that's a bad photo, can you pretty please take another one" Charlotte used her big eyes as her secret weapon, she had learnt over the past few months, using her puppy dog face, usually meant she got what she wanted, what Charlotte, didn't see was both Caleb and their father sneaking up beside her, until it was to late, both tackled her to the ground, _

"_Tickle fight" William Danvers yelled, as Caleb climbed on top of them both and began tickling Charlotte, who quickly began giggling, _

"_Oh, Mama help me" she laughed, as the two men, tickled her, Evelyn quickly joined the fight, and began tickling Caleb, who quickly collapsed in a fit of giggles, no one saw the camera take the picture, but it was the last ever shot, of Charlotte Anna Danvers, which was ever taken, _

_After pulling themselves from the ground, Charlotte, laughed at the sight of her brother, his hair was messed in all directions, and although she wasn't any better herself he had dirt all over his face. _

"_Come on guys, it starting to get a dark, and its bath time" announced Evelyn, causing both children to back away slowly, with eyes wide, _

_After much argument, the two were forced into their bathes, and like every night, once they were in, they didn't want to get out. _

"_You don't want to be a wrinkly old prune now do you" Evelyn asked trying to coax the girl out of the now cold water, around five minutes later, Charlotte started to notice, her fingers start to prune, thinking of her grandma, who had skin like that all the time, Charlotte quickly jumped out of the water, not wanting to look like her grandmother, she quickly jumped out of the water, and into the towel her mother had waiting, _

_Evelyn put Charlotte to bed first, because Caleb was a little older, he got to go to bed a full half hour later, much to Charlottes dismay _

_After everyone had been in and said their goodnights, Charlotte slipped into a peaceful, sleep, only to be woken by a man at the end of her bed, _

"_Who are you" Charlotte asked in a sleepy voice rubbing her eyes, the man at the end of the bed, smiled, Charlotte could see it through the night light she had on, the smile scared her, she did what any three year old did when they were scared, she screamed. _

_The scream echoed throughout the household, waking Evelyn and William instantly, both jumping out of bed and running into their daughters yellow room, when they got their, they found, the window wide open, and Charlotte gone, running to the window, William saw, the end of a figure, jump the fence, yelling at his wife to call 911, William took off through the yard, to catch the man, who took his princess._

_Caleb woke to a scream, at first he thought, it was one of Charlottes dreams again, but it was quickly followed by the footsteps of their parents, but then he heard, his father tell his mother to ring 911, and Caleb knew that number was only for emergency's, when he got to his sisters room, he found his mother sitting in the middle, weeping, _

"_Don't cry Mom" Caleb said, sitting in his mothers lap, as she wrapped his arms around him, Caleb didn't ask about his sister, even at four years old, he knew better, so he just sat in his mothers arms, and let her cry._

_The next weeks were horrible for Evelyn and William, the community was shocked by the kidnapping, it was such a safe place, to live, Wayne Parry, Joseph Garwin and Glenn Simms all manned the search for little Charlotte, even with their powers, it was pointless, she was either dead, or to far away to sense, and they were all hoping for choice number two, while William spent all his time with the search parties, and Evelyn spent all her time in her bedroom crying, Caleb spent time with his friends, Pogue, Tyler and Reid, the boys had been friends, but in the tragic situation, they had become closer, best friends, Caleb would never forget what they did for him in those few weeks, nor would he forget his sister, even after they told him, they were calling off the search, the one thing his parents refused to do, was, burry their little girl, when the pastor suggested they put a few of her favourite things in a grave, he was chased out of the house, soon life continued, the shock and scandal of the kidnapping wore off, it even looked as if the Danvers had moved on, but if the townspeople, had looked closer, they would have seen the bags under Evelyn's eyes, lack of sleep, as she would go into her sons room at night, and watch the window, or when William went back to work, they didn't see, the way he stared off into space, for hours at a time, or when little Caleb went back to school, it seemed he wasn't the same as before, he was mature, no longer playing pirate with the other children, instead sitting back, and reading a book, because anyone one knows, when you lose a child, nothing will ever full the black hole in your chest, you just have to live with it. _

_In Chelsea, London, a small girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair looked around, he eyes seemed to be taking the sights in, her little mouth opened with excitement, the man next to her smirked to himself, he did a good job programming this one. _

"_Come along Isabella time to meet your parents" the small girl, looked up at the man, he gave her a feeling of discomfort, but not wanting to be rude, Isabelle took the mans hand, keeping the shivers at bay, the two stood at a beautiful big house, which reminded Isabella of a castle, the man knocked on the door, and as the two waited, Isabella looked down at her outfit, and frowned, the man would not let her have her yellow dress, he made her wear a pink one, Isabella hated pink, the man noticed her frown, _

"_Isabella smile, you want to make a good first impression" he said, and Isabella plastered a smile on her face, she was going to meet the people who were saving her from the adoption home, she was living in, the man had said, that her American parents dropped her off at the orphanage before going home, they didn't love, her, and these parents would, "I will make sure of it" Isabella thought to herself, _

_the door opened, revealing a man and a woman, the woman, had long curly brown hair, and a kind smile, Isabella liked her immediately, the man, had blonde hair, and his face reminded her of a duck, Isabella giggled at the mans expression, both had face of unmasked happiness, the finally had a child of their own, and they would never let her go. _

**So that's chapter one, I got the names from IMBD, it is the all seeing eye lol, the next chapter will be set in present day, hope you enjoy it **


	2. Meeting Ellie and Decisions

The Danvers Family Chapter Two

**Ok so welcome to the second Chapter, I hope you enjoy it, it may seem a little agnsty at the beginning, especially with Evelyn and Caleb, but come on, if you lose a family member, you bound to never get over it, but feel free to flame. Sorry about the punctuation it may be a tad bit off. **

**I do not own the Covenant or Amy Winehouse **

"_Caleb, Caleb where are you" _

_Caleb looked around the garden he found himself in, he could feel the sun beating down on his face, birds were chirping happily, all around him, Caleb could hear the laughter of children around him, but that was all blocked out, once he heard the voice of his sister._

"_Charlotte, Charlotte where are you" he yelled, running towards her voice, he stopped suddenly, when a girl aged around his age stepped from outside of the shadows, looking confused as ever, _

"_Who are you" Caleb asked, confused, a flash of lighting flashed taking Caleb's attention away from the girl standing beside him, when he looked back, Charlotte stood in her place, _

"_Why wont you remember me Caleb, I thought you loved me" Charlotte cried, Turing quickly, Charlotte ran through a hole in the fence, only fit for a three year old. _

Caleb woke from his dream in a cold sweat, it seemed so realistic, but Caleb was never one to put thought into dreams,

"its just because her birthday is coming up" he told himself, stepping out of bed, and going about his business, walking down the stairs, Caleb greeted his mother with a smile,

"Morning Mum" he said, taking a seat at the counter and pouring himself a bowl of fruit loops, about a month after Charlottes kidnapping, Evelyn went from not sleeping at all, to drinking herself to sleep every night, looking at his mother now, Caleb shook his head, her mascara from last night ran down her face, giving her the panda effect, her lip stick was smeared all over her lips, it looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in a few days, but Caleb knew it was best if he didn't say anything, he made the mistake of doing that once.

_Caleb walked through the door, the smell of Vodka hit him instantly, he walked into the den, he spotted his mother laying on the floor, bottles surrounded her, using his newly received powers, he lifted her into her bedroom, stirring her awake, _

"_Mum, you need to stop this; please I hate it when you drink" _

_the woman stared at him, before pulling herself up, and into the bathroom, not long after Caleb heard the sound of running water, relief flooded him, maybe she would take his advice to heart. _

_Around half an hour later, Caleb heard still heard the sound of running water, he stood at her bedroom door, _

"_Ma, Ma are you alright" but he got no response, taking a risk Caleb opened the bathroom door, he had a terrible feeling, the sight he saw behind the door, made his blood run cold, his mother, was laying on the ground, a bottle of pills, and a bottle of Vodka, lay beside her, the bathroom was flooded, Caleb called the doctor, and never spoke of the incident to anyone, the price of being royalty in the eyes of the community, that day, Caleb stopped trying to help his mother._

Evelyn looked up from her coffee, which Caleb was sure she had made a little to Irish for eight am, on a Saturday, and smiled at her remaining child,

"Morning Sweetie" she responded before turning back to her coffee, making an effort she decided to chat with her son,

"What are your plans for today sweetie" she asked

Caleb raised an eyebrow, at his mother's interest, a small smile played on his lips, it was tiny, but it was progress,

"Oh, nothing really, later tonight the guys and I are going to a party later on" Caleb responded causally, Evelyn nodded, and stood up,

"Well have a good time, stay out of trouble" she responded, Evelyn turned to look at her son, one last time, at times Evelyn couldn't stand to look at him, he looked so much like Charlotte, it killed her every time, Evelyn walked into the linen closet, taking the hidden bottle of Vodka from behind the sheets, her sobriety could wait a day, she thought to herself as she took a large gulp from the bottle.

Caleb watched his mother leave, hearing her open the linen closet, where he knew she kept her spare bottles, he sighed to himself, pulling out a pamphlet he had gotten for his mother, Boston Wellness clinic would have to wait, he thought to himself, that was the second time in his life he had felt helpless, throwing his plate in the sink, Caleb jumped into his car, driving off to meet Pogue.

He had to tell him about his plan, he knew his sister was alive, he could still feel her, and he was going to find her.

Isabella Whitman lay sleeping in her bed, the expression on her face was anything put peaceful, instead one of confusion and fear, the flowers beside her bed die, with each flinch. Waking up suddenly, a look of confusion placed on her face,

"Who the hell is Charlotte?" she thought to herself, as he jumped out of bed, the boy in her dream, didn't seem to recognise her, she laughed at herself for a moment,

"It's just a dream Bella, stop with the dramatics" she told herself out loud, the door opened, revealing her roommate, and new best friend Ellie Tunney, the mocha skinned girl, was the first friend she made, Ellie had spotted the fight between Bella and her parents

Flashback

"_What do you mean I'm staying here" Bella asked as she turned and looked at the large school, she turned to her parents, both smiled, _

"_Its good for you sweetie, you were getting into so much trouble in London" Sophia started, _

"_What do you mean, trouble" Bella asked her voice raised a little louder, _

"_The truancy, the drugs, the drinking, and what about that boyfriend of yours, Bella this is for the best" _

_Bella looked at her family confused, "I drink like any other teenager in the world, I skipped ONE class, and so what, I tested Spiff that does not make me bloody Amy Winehouse" Bella responded _

"_Look Bella we need this, time away together, just us, so don't start with the dramatics" Harold told her, _

"_Dramatics, you tell me, we are going on bloody holiday, then you tell me I will be spending the rest of my school year at a bloody boarding school, well then I'm sorry' she said looking at the two people, she had called her parents, she wondered why they adopted at all, when they obviously couldn't handle children._

"_Have a nice honeymoon" she said before taking her bags, and walking into the building, she didn't shed any tears; in fact, she hoped she didn't see them for a while. _

_Walking quickly through the hallways, not realising where she was actually going, _

"_Hey wait up" Bella heard a voice, but decided to ignore it, she had been at this school for five minutes so she was sure no one would be calling after her, _

"_Hey, Hey, HEY wait up" the girl yelled once again, running up to Bella, and grabbed her arm, _

"_Hey I was calling you" the girl said, with a smile, _

"_I'm sorry, do I know you" Bella asked looking at the girl, trying to get name for the face, _

"_I'm Ellie Tunney, I heard what your parents did, that kind of sucked" Ellie said, with sincerity, Bella had to smile, _

"_I'm Bella Whitman and I know" she responded, with a smile, _

"_Well I think I have a way you can get back at them" Ellie responded, causing Bella to stop in her tracks, _

"_Go on" she said with interest, _

"_Well, you are in a new country, you do need some new clothes" Ellie responded, with a smirk, Bella returned the smirk, _

"_Ellie, I like the way you think" Bella responded. _

So one crazy shopping day, where Bella and Ellie blew a wad of money on clothes, and to make themselves feel a little better charity, they were now the best of friends, and roommates,

Bella sat up in her bed, stretching the tiredness out of her, when Ellie walked into the room, and smiled at her,

"Hey there's a party tonight at the Dells, do you wanna go" Ellie asked, tieing her hair into a messy bun, and doing her make up,

"What is a Dell" Bella asked looking through all the bags, trying to find something to wear, finally coming up with a pair of black shorts, and grey tee shirt with the writing

'take a picture, it will last longer" on it.

"The Dells are like this field, where they hold parties from time to time" Ellie explained,

"They are usually pretty cool, but they get broken up pretty quick" Ellie explained, Bella thought for a moment,

"Sure it couldn't hurt, could it" Bella said cheerfully, taking her shower gear and heading towards the bathroom. This was going to be a good year she thought.

Bella has a secret that she hadn't even told Ellie yet, she was going to try and find her real parents.


	3. Party and Surprises

The Danvers Family chapter three

**I do not own the covenant**

Bella stood next to Ellie and her new friend Rachel, feeling completely out of place at the party, it wasn't like she never went to parties, in fact quite the opposite, in London, Bella was out almost every weekend, but she had never been to a party like this, parties in London included a table of drinks and a large radio, the party at the dells, there was a DJ, about six kegs, it reminded her more of a rave, than a high school party.

"This is crazy" Bella yelled, laughing, looking around the party again, the DJ baffled her mind, she hadn't had much to drink, but walking through the group of teenagers, which she was sure weren't smoking cigarettes, that thought was confirmed, when one of the stoners, thought it funny to blow his spiff smoke in her face, after a few beers, and a shot of Tequila chased by the worm, of course, so at that moment, it was safe to say, Bella was pretty drunk, Ellie on the other hand, was shitfaced, Rachel, being sober driver, watched the display in amusement.

"I lovvvve this songgg" Ellie slurred dancing to the Lady Gaga song Just Dance,

"I know its soooooo awesome" Bella slurred dancing to the song, hands in the air, and the bottle of Tequila she stole, Ellies balance wasn't the best, and she tripped, sending Bella with her, Rachel watched with a smirk on her face, as the two girls, giggled while trying to detangle themselves from each other, Bella took a large gulp of the tequila bottle, no longer feeling the burn, as the liquid slipped down her throat, Ellie grabbing the bottle, took a larger swig, but stopped mid gulp, when an angry voice broke the silence,

"Eleanor Tunney, but that bottle down right now"

both girls turned, and spotted a group of people watching them, most with amused expressions, but the girl, who lead the charge, had a face of fury, she also had a face like Ellies,

"Bells, this is my lovely older sister Katy, and her bestest friend Sarah" Ellie slurred, with a goofy girl on her face, gesturing to the blonde and dark haired girl,

"Katy this is my new bestest friend, Bells" Ellie announced proudly,

"And this, is our other bestest friend, Rachie" Ellie smirked, remembering all the names, Kate's expression changed to one of utter amusement,

"Those beautiful looking guys over there, would be, Caleb Danvers, with the serious look on his face, the one standing next to him, is Pogue Parry, careful, if he starts talking about his bike, you may never get away" Ellie slurred, causing the group to break out in laughter, at Pogues defensive "Hey"

"the two standing behind them, the blond currently smirking away is Reid Garwin, and the one standing next to him, is Tyler Simms" Ellie finished before promptly falling on the ground with dramatic flare, if it was any possible, Kates smirk became larger.

"Hello" Bella responded, in a singsong voice and a wave, before she turned her to her hair, the spiff she never meant to inhale, becoming very potent, she was vale aware of the talking around her,

"Did she take something" a voice broke through her thoughts, looking up, Bella was meet, with a pair of brown eyes, which looked eerily similar, though she couldn't place it,

"Not on purpose" Rachel responded, causally

Just as quickly as her buzz came, it was gone, just like that, feeling quite silly with herself, Bella scrunched her nose, a habit, since as long as she could remember, the brown eyes, stared back at her, remembering his name as Caleb, she smiled a little.

a look of shock covered his face, his confusion quickly turned to sadness, he walked away, not listening to the yells of his friends,

"Did I do something wrong"

Bella asked still somewhat confused, and slightly annoyed she had remembered him somewhere, this was going to annoy her all night.

"Caleb is just going through something's at the moment, don't take it to heart, he's usually a nice guy" a boy with bright blue eyes, Ellie had introduced his as Tyler Simms, not in the mood to socialise, Bella gave a small shrug, it stung a little, being snubbed Caleb, she didn't know why, turning her attention away from the snub, smiled, her alcohol filled haze was all that remained, but it was quickly turning, giving her a feeling of tiredness, instead of happiness, not really in the mood to party anymore she was glad when the DJ announced the police were on their way,

Rachel, Ellie and Bella all jumped into Bella's cherry red 1968 mustang convertible, there was something about this car, which screamed buy me, which was exactly what she did,

They arrived at the dorms, quickly.

"Good night guys" Rachel said leaving them to walk the rest of the room alone,

"That was sooo fun, your soooo funnnn Bells" Ellie slurred, as they stumbled their way to their dorm, before promptly falling to the ground refusing to get up,

"Come on Ellie, get up" Bella said frowning,

"No I will sleep here tonight, goodnight" Ellie announced, before making herself comfortable on the hard wood floor,

"Don't be silly Ellie, come on the dorm is only around the corner, and then you can sleep in a nice warm bed" Bella told her, trying to entice the deal,

"No, leave me alone" Ellie said, still trying to get comfortable,

"Come on Ellie, don't be silly, don't make me drag you, because I seriously will" Bella said in a firmer tone, only receiving a groan and a mumbled "I don't feel so good" did Bella try and pick the drunk girl up,

"God you're tiny but you weigh a tonne" Bella grunted, putting Ellie back on the floor, she thought dragging her, but decided against it, finally when all hope seemed lost, two boys walked through the corridor, seeing the two girls, one asleep on the floor, and the other, looking supremely pissed off did they decide to help,

"Need a hand" Reid asked causally, watching the relief flood over the girls face,

"Thank god, she weighs a tonne" Bella responded,

"Well, me and Ty will carry her" Reid responded, Tyler was quite suspicious as to why, Reid was admit to help the girls, but all the same, he helped carry the girl to the dorm, at the end of the hallway, opening the door, Bella was about to gester to the bed, where, Ellie slept, but found Reid, had already put her on it, Bella raised her eyebrows, but said nothing,

"Your new right" Tyler asked causally, looking around the room, spotting a picture, which shocked him, the picture, of two parents, and a small girl, nothing out of the ordiarry, except Tyler had seen that little girl, many times, as had all the sons of Ipswich, the picture, remained, in Caleb Danvers wallet, the picture of his little sister, hitting Reid to get his attention, he gerstered to the picture on the desk, Reid stared at the picture, for a moment, before his eyes too became wide.

"Yes I just moved from London" she responded, not looking at the boys, but putting all the supplies for Ellies next day hang over, Bella was glad she didn't get them, no matter how much she drank the night before, she was never hung over, and from what she had heard, she never wanted to be. Turning around, Bella watched their eyes, following their line of vision, Bella found them staring at the picture, of herself as a young girl, and her adoptive parents, their first outing, to the zoo, Bella smiled at the memory, back when every thing was fine,

"Stare at it any longer and it might, just explode" Bella responded with an amused smirk, watching they boys as they turned her attention from the picture to her,

"Sorry, are they your parents" Reid asked casually leaning against the wall, but inside he was exploding with anticipation, waiting for the answer, Tyler as well.

"My adoptive ones" she responded with a shrug, before turning back to what she was doing, making sure, Ellie didn't stain the carpet, during the middle of the night, shaking herself of a memory, of having to clean her friends, vomit, off their parents, 500 a meter carpet, which they were in love with, while she worked, she did not notice the boys, slowly but purposely walk over to the picture, snatching up it, and Reid, put it in his jacket pocket,

"Well, we better be off" Reid responded, walking out the door quickly, Tyler in Tow, with a quick goodnight, the boys was gone,

"Cute but strange" Bella muttered before heading off to bed herself. That night she dreamed of blue eyes.

Tyler and Reid walked down, the corridor, wondering about the picture,

"You don't think this has something to do with Chase" Tyler asked being the obvious question.

"No Chase didn't know anything about Caleb's sister, besides, he's dead, so lets not go there Baby boy" Reid responded,

"Another villain maybe" Tyler offered, after Chase, the four had been careful, about who they let into their little group, Chase had effected them on such a level, someone breaking into their comfort zone, it wasn't what they had anticipated, but it was the hand that was dealt to them.

"Maybe its just another girl who looks like Charlotte" Reid responded, looking at the stolen picture in his hands,

"Or Maybe its Caleb's sister, back from where ever she was taken to, and it just so happens her kidnapper being the sick basterd that he was, decided to send her back to her home town, just to mess with everybody, Reid offered, causing both boys to laugh, but not striking the option off the list,

"Should we tell Caleb" Tyler asked, looking at the picture one last time, before looking up at Reid who shrugged, weighing up the pros and cons.

"Enough of this serious shit, did you see her ass" Reid said reverting back into his bad boy image, Tyler rolled his eyes, and made a joke about keeping it in his pants every once in a while, but really, what he noticed most about the British girl, was her eyes, eerily similar to Caleb's, but yet so different, while Caleb's eyes were dark and serious, hers held playfulness, and Tyler swore he saw a hint of green, yep, he noticed her alright, he went to bed that night, developing a little crush, on the new girl

**So, what did you think, personally I didn't think it was my best, but tonight I'm not feeling particularly romantic, but I did think up a seriously romantic date scene, while I was…. Playing on the swing out in the park outside my house, don't judge it was really fun lol. Feel free to flame this chapter, next one should be up soon. **

**Spiff is weed, I got it from the British show Skins, which is awesome. **

**Rachel is a friend of Ellies, who Bella met and liked, she will be more introduced in the next chapter, as you can see I sort of set up a thing between Reid and Ellie, what do you think. **

**Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Dreams and run ins

The Danvers Family chapter three

**I do not own the covenant**

Bella stood next to Ellie and her new friend Rachel, feeling completely out of place at the party, it wasn't like she never went to parties, in fact quite the opposite, in London, Bella was out almost every weekend, but she had never been to a party like this, parties in London included a table of drinks and a large radio, the party at the dells, there was a DJ, about six kegs, it reminded her more of a rave, than a high school party.

"This is crazy" Bella yelled, laughing, looking around the party again, the DJ baffled her mind, she hadn't had much to drink, but walking through the group of teenagers, which she was sure weren't smoking cigarettes, that thought was confirmed, when one of the stoners, thought it funny to blow his spiff smoke in her face, after a few beers, and a shot of Tequila chased by the worm, of course, so at that moment, it was safe to say, Bella was pretty drunk, Ellie on the other hand, was shitfaced, Rachel, being sober driver, watched the display in amusement.

"I lovvvve this songgg" Ellie slurred dancing to the Lady Gaga song Just Dance,

"I know its soooooo awesome" Bella slurred dancing to the song, hands in the air, and the bottle of Tequila she stole, Ellies balance wasn't the best, and she tripped, sending Bella with her, Rachel watched with a smirk on her face, as the two girls, giggled while trying to detangle themselves from each other, Bella took a large gulp of the tequila bottle, no longer feeling the burn, as the liquid slipped down her throat, Ellie grabbing the bottle, took a larger swig, but stopped mid gulp, when an angry voice broke the silence,

"Eleanor Tunney, but that bottle down right now"

both girls turned, and spotted a group of people watching them, most with amused expressions, but the girl, who lead the charge, had a face of fury, she also had a face like Ellies,

"Bells, this is my lovely older sister Katy, and her bestest friend Sarah" Ellie slurred, with a goofy girl on her face, gesturing to the blonde and dark haired girl,

"Katy this is my new bestest friend, Bells" Ellie announced proudly,

"And this, is our other bestest friend, Rachie" Ellie smirked, remembering all the names, Kate's expression changed to one of utter amusement,

"Those beautiful looking guys over there, would be, Caleb Danvers, with the serious look on his face, the one standing next to him, is Pogue Parry, careful, if he starts talking about his bike, you may never get away" Ellie slurred, causing the group to break out in laughter, at Pogues defensive "Hey"

"the two standing behind them, the blond currently smirking away is Reid Garwin, and the one standing next to him, is Tyler Simms" Ellie finished before promptly falling on the ground with dramatic flare, if it was any possible, Kates smirk became larger.

"Hello" Bella responded, in a singsong voice and a wave, before she turned her to her hair, the spiff she never meant to inhale, becoming very potent, she was vale aware of the talking around her,

"Did she take something" a voice broke through her thoughts, looking up, Bella was meet, with a pair of brown eyes, which looked eerily similar, though she couldn't place it,

"Not on purpose" Rachel responded, causally

Just as quickly as her buzz came, it was gone, just like that, feeling quite silly with herself, Bella scrunched her nose, a habit, since as long as she could remember, the brown eyes, stared back at her, remembering his name as Caleb, she smiled a little.

a look of shock covered his face, his confusion quickly turned to sadness, he walked away, not listening to the yells of his friends,

"Did I do something wrong"

Bella asked still somewhat confused, and slightly annoyed she had remembered him somewhere, this was going to annoy her all night.

"Caleb is just going through something's at the moment, don't take it to heart, he's usually a nice guy" a boy with bright blue eyes, Ellie had introduced his as Tyler Simms, not in the mood to socialise, Bella gave a small shrug, it stung a little, being snubbed Caleb, she didn't know why, turning her attention away from the snub, smiled, her alcohol filled haze was all that remained, but it was quickly turning, giving her a feeling of tiredness, instead of happiness, not really in the mood to party anymore she was glad when the DJ announced the police were on their way,

Rachel, Ellie and Bella all jumped into Bella's cherry red 1968 mustang convertible, there was something about this car, which screamed buy me, which was exactly what she did,

They arrived at the dorms, quickly.

"Good night guys" Rachel said leaving them to walk the rest of the room alone,

"That was sooo fun, your soooo funnnn Bells" Ellie slurred, as they stumbled their way to their dorm, before promptly falling to the ground refusing to get up,

"Come on Ellie, get up" Bella said frowning,

"No I will sleep here tonight, goodnight" Ellie announced, before making herself comfortable on the hard wood floor,

"Don't be silly Ellie, come on the dorm is only around the corner, and then you can sleep in a nice warm bed" Bella told her, trying to entice the deal,

"No, leave me alone" Ellie said, still trying to get comfortable,

"Come on Ellie, don't be silly, don't make me drag you, because I seriously will" Bella said in a firmer tone, only receiving a groan and a mumbled "I don't feel so good" did Bella try and pick the drunk girl up,

"God you're tiny but you weigh a tonne" Bella grunted, putting Ellie back on the floor, she thought dragging her, but decided against it, finally when all hope seemed lost, two boys walked through the corridor, seeing the two girls, one asleep on the floor, and the other, looking supremely pissed off did they decide to help,

"Need a hand" Reid asked causally, watching the relief flood over the girls face,

"Thank god, she weighs a tonne" Bella responded,

"Well, me and Ty will carry her" Reid responded, Tyler was quite suspicious as to why, Reid was admit to help the girls, but all the same, he helped carry the girl to the dorm, at the end of the hallway, opening the door, Bella was about to gester to the bed, where, Ellie slept, but found Reid, had already put her on it, Bella raised her eyebrows, but said nothing,

"Your new right" Tyler asked causally, looking around the room, spotting a picture, which shocked him, the picture, of two parents, and a small girl, nothing out of the ordiarry, except Tyler had seen that little girl, many times, as had all the sons of Ipswich, the picture, remained, in Caleb Danvers wallet, the picture of his little sister, hitting Reid to get his attention, he gerstered to the picture on the desk, Reid stared at the picture, for a moment, before his eyes too became wide.

"Yes I just moved from London" she responded, not looking at the boys, but putting all the supplies for Ellies next day hang over, Bella was glad she didn't get them, no matter how much she drank the night before, she was never hung over, and from what she had heard, she never wanted to be. Turning around, Bella watched their eyes, following their line of vision, Bella found them staring at the picture, of herself as a young girl, and her adoptive parents, their first outing, to the zoo, Bella smiled at the memory, back when every thing was fine,

"Stare at it any longer and it might, just explode" Bella responded with an amused smirk, watching they boys as they turned her attention from the picture to her,

"Sorry, are they your parents" Reid asked casually leaning against the wall, but inside he was exploding with anticipation, waiting for the answer, Tyler as well.

"My adoptive ones" she responded with a shrug, before turning back to what she was doing, making sure, Ellie didn't stain the carpet, during the middle of the night, shaking herself of a memory, of having to clean her friends, vomit, off their parents, 500 a meter carpet, which they were in love with, while she worked, she did not notice the boys, slowly but purposely walk over to the picture, snatching up it, and Reid, put it in his jacket pocket,

"Well, we better be off" Reid responded, walking out the door quickly, Tyler in Tow, with a quick goodnight, the boys was gone,

"Cute but strange" Bella muttered before heading off to bed herself. That night she dreamed of blue eyes.

Tyler and Reid walked down, the corridor, wondering about the picture,

"You don't think this has something to do with Chase" Tyler asked being the obvious question.

"No Chase didn't know anything about Caleb's sister, besides, he's dead, so lets not go there Baby boy" Reid responded,

"Another villain maybe" Tyler offered, after Chase, the four had been careful, about who they let into their little group, Chase had effected them on such a level, someone breaking into their comfort zone, it wasn't what they had anticipated, but it was the hand that was dealt to them.

"Maybe its just another girl who looks like Charlotte" Reid responded, looking at the stolen picture in his hands,

"Or Maybe its Caleb's sister, back from where ever she was taken to, and it just so happens her kidnapper being the sick basterd that he was, decided to send her back to her home town, just to mess with everybody, Reid offered, causing both boys to laugh, but not striking the option off the list,

"Should we tell Caleb" Tyler asked, looking at the picture one last time, before looking up at Reid who shrugged, weighing up the pros and cons.

"Enough of this serious shit, did you see her ass" Reid said reverting back into his bad boy image, Tyler rolled his eyes, and made a joke about keeping it in his pants every once in a while, but really, what he noticed most about the British girl, was her eyes, eerily similar to Caleb's, but yet so different, while Caleb's eyes were dark and serious, hers held playfulness, and Tyler swore he saw a hint of green, yep, he noticed her alright, he went to bed that night, developing a little crush, on the new girl

**So, what did you think, personally I didn't think it was my best, but tonight I'm not feeling particularly romantic, but I did think up a seriously romantic date scene, while I was…. Playing on the swing out in the park outside my house, don't judge it was really fun lol. Feel free to flame this chapter, next one should be up soon. **

**Spiff is weed, I got it from the British show Skins, which is awesome. **

**Rachel is a friend of Ellies, who Bella met and liked, she will be more introduced in the next chapter, as you can see I sort of set up a thing between Reid and Ellie, what do you think. **

**Thanks for reading :D**


	5. hangovers suck

It has come to my attention, that I have added the dates wrong, I put it that Bella was 3 when she was taken and that was 12 y

**It has come to my attention, that I have added the dates wrong, I put it that Bella was 3 when she was taken and that was 12 years ago, putting her at around fifteen, I am mistaken, she is suppose to be 17, just turned 17 like the week she was dropped at the steps, lol sorry I need my red bull… It gives me wings lol. **

**I do not own the covenant or anything else I meantion in the story**

_flashbacks_

news paper articals

Caleb looked at his three friends, he could feel the guilt and nerves flowing off them, when they had uttered the three words, "we gotta talk" Caleb had to say, he was more than curious as to what they had to tell him, sliently, Reid handed the photo over to Caleb, watching his expression, as every bit of colour drained from his face, his mouth had dropped open, and his eyes were wide, with the beginings of tears.

Caleb had only cried three times in his life, once, when his rabbit died he was three, he remembered the day like it was yesterday,

_Caleb was running fast, he was chasing after the bunny his parents had gotten him for his birthday, he had named him Carrots, Carrots was quite a quick runner, and once Caleb had let him out of his cage, Carrots had taken off, rather quickly, resulting in Caleb and Charlotte trying to catch him, for the better part of an hour, but neither were about to admit defeat, nor were they going to tell their parents, they didn't want to get into any trouble, after another half an hour, Charlotte found the rabbit, dead in the bushes, a cat had gotten at him, at only two years old, Charlotte, knew Caleb shouldn't see Carrots like that, but she was taken with surpise, when Caleb leant over her sholders,_

"_Have you found him yet Char" he asked before he spotted the small rabbit, laying lifeless in the bushes, Caleb didn't say anything, so Charlotte took charge,_

"_we bury Carrots" Charlotte announced, pulling out a small yellow spade and began digging, a hole big enough for a rabbit, they placed the dirt over Carrots, _

"_Sy something" Charlotte told Caleb, who had slient tears running down his face, _

_which Charlotte wiped off for him, _

"_Don't Cry Caleb, make Char sad to" Charlotte responded, holding his hand. _

_After a short speech, Charlotte copied her mother, she had recently been to a funneral and had seen the family throw dirt onto the grave, which is what she did, handing Caleb a handful of dirt, which he threw, after burrying the beloved rabbit, Charlotte and Caleb, made a small hole in the cage, _

"_Mama Bunny gone" Charlotte announced as she walked into the kitchen, Caleb following behind, _

"_There was a hole in his cage" Caleb responded, the next day they had a dog, a golden retriver, on demand from Charlotte, which they named Jaspa. _

They had gotten away with the rabbit trick, and Jaspa had died, two years later, after running in front of a car, Caleb didn't cry then.

The next time was when, he had discrovered his mother crying in Charlottes room,

The third time had been at his fathers funneral.

_Caleb sat with his friends at the funneral, his mother to drunk to get up, had chosen to lay in the empty bath tub all day, at his father funneral, it was a small affair, Caleb, __Glenn Simms, Wayne Parry and __Joseph Garwin were all in attendance, it was a sort of Covenant tradition, as the coffin was lowered Caleb stood and threw a handful of dirt onto his fathers grave, _

"_I'll miss you dad, I'm so sorry" Caleb said tears running down his cheek, realising the last time he was in this spot, Charlotte had wiped his tears away, he remembered her words,_

"_Don't Cry Caleb you make Char sad too" _

_Wiping his tears, he sat back in his seat, refusing to shed another tear. _

He refused to cry now, although the photo, was a splitting rememblence of Charlotte, he looked up at the three,

"Who is the girl in the picture" Caleb asked,

"Um, shes the next girl, from England, Bella Whitman" Tyler responed, meeting the eyes of Caleb for the fist time, since he walked through the door.

"Would Bella be short for Isabella" Caleb asked curious now

"Um, yeah I think that's it" Tyler anwsered once again, Caleb got up, and shuffled around a the table, bringing, down some printed off sheets, putting them down on the table, he spread them out, articals jumped out at the four boys, one caught their eye in particular,

Whitman Adoption not legal

Promant Businessman, Harold Whitman and his wife were, forced to but to rest rummors of their apparent illegal adoption, sources say, they were denied as adpotive parents, due to Sophia Whitmans drug conviction in the early 80s, it is said the Whitmans hired now jailed american man John Hilfed, who is being held in maxiam security prison in Boston, Mr Hilfed was unavalible for comment. Mr Hilfed is due for releace in early 2007

The four boys looked up at the article, in shock,

"Is anything else meantioned about this" Pouge anwsered looking through the papers, but coming up empty,

"No I have looked, nothing became of it" Caleb anwsered.

"But don't you see, she has the same eyes as Charlotte, she scrunches her nose the same way, hell she even has the same hair, she was adopted by the Whitmans four months after she was taken from here, I read a news paper article not long ago, meantioning she had to go on a training course before they took her, don't you find that all a little strange" Caleb asked.

"its all out of the ordinary Caleb we agree with you, but there are simularties between Bella and Charlotte, which are uncanny, which is why we came to you, Caleb, I think we should get close to her" Pouge said leaning back into his chair, feeling somewhat safer he wasn't going to be chased out of the house, with a fire truck like the preist had, Caleb looked at the three for a moment, before reponding,

"I think you right"

Caleb was excited, he was finally going to meet his sister again.

Bella, Rachel and Ellie all walked into the café which gave off a sort of Boheamian vibe, the three took a seat near the door, each taking menus,

"Oh god I need a strong coffee" Ellie moaned putting her head into her hands, "I never drinking again, scrach that, im never betting I can drink Bella under the table, cause that girl has a stomach of steel"

Bella and Rachel laughed, but were interupted by four boys standing beside there table,

"Whats so funny ladies" Reid asked, smirk in place, he looked down to Ellie, his smirk wider,

"Have a nice sleep little Tunney" he asked his smirk returning stronger then ever, casuing Bella to laugh once again, Ellies head shot up quickly, narrowly missing Reid,

"He didn't, please tell me he didn't" Ellie begged

"Baby boy here helped" Reid gestered towards Tyler who was hanging out at the back of the group, Ellie put her head back in her hands, "Kill me now" she muttered,

"Don't be like that El, we still love you, now scooch over will ya, we will be joining you for breakfast" Reid responded, sitting down, causing Rachel and Bella to move as well, Bella was currently seated between Rachel and Caleb, she still wasn't so sure about him, but he seemed a lot calmer today, just to prove her point he asked what she was having, after searching the menu, she smiled,

"Pancakes" she said proudly, "Love them always have, always will" she said cheerfully, "what about you" she asked, be responded quickly "Bacon and eggs always"

"A a classic, very good" she responded with a smile,

An hour later, the two groups were getting along very well, Bella was surprised to find she liked Caleb, although he was attractive, she didn't think of him that way, more as a friend or brotherly figure **(A/N I wounder why)**

"So, what are you ladies doing today" Reid asked after loudly licking his fingers,

"Well I have to go back to the dorms and wait for the rest of my stuff to arrive woohoo" Bella responed, looking at her watch

"In fact they should be arriving soon" she responded, looking at the time,

"I best be off" she said standing up.

"I'll come with you, as much fun as its been guys, I miss my bed" Ellie responded

"Yeah, Bella I will help you with your stuff" Rachel said, standing as well,

"we will see you guys later" Bella said as they walked out the door,

"Charlotte liked pancakes" was all Caleb said

"that was fun" Rachel responed jumping into the back seat,

"Yeah it kind of was" Bella responded,

by the time she had arrived to the school, three very large boxes were waiting for her, with help from Rachel, and a relcuent Ellie, the boxes were placed safely in the bed room, Ellie promplty fell onto her bed, and fell asleep, as the two girls unpacked the boxes, which conainted everything from clothes, to books, and ordimants the unpacking was done in about half an hour, and the girls were sitting on Bellas newly made, yellow bedspread,

"Seriously what is it with you and yellow, its kind of creepy" Rachel asked,

"It makes me feel safe and happy" Bella said, looking around the room,

"What are the chances Ellies not going to mind this" Bella asked a little sheepishly

"I may have to throw her a prada dress or two" she said in an after thought, after Rachel had raided the clothes Bella didn't want, she had walked away with a Channel bag, two Karen Walker skirts, a Mark Jacobs jacket a pair of jimmy choos and finally the pick of the bunch a D&G dress, Rachel had thanked Bella so many times,

"I told you don't worry bout, they were gifts, for my mother, which she never wore, which in turn I never wore, maybe they could get a work out with you" Bella smiled, as Rachel hugged her for the millionth time, jumping up and down Rachel announced she was going to try them on, with another buy, Rachel ran out the door, and down the hallway. Bella smiled to herself, before deciding it was time to check her emails.

When Ellie woke, she found a very angery Bella, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Bella what happened" Ellie asked sitting next to the girl, who was shaking in anger,

"I hate them, I really do, if they didn't want kids, then why the bloody hell adopt" Bella yelled, as she paced around the room,

"I mean they wernt the best to begin with, but this really takes the cake" Bella responded with a annoyed yell, she sat back down,

"They went back to England, with out saying goodbye" Bella responded, showing Ellie the tabloid she had been on,

**Whitmans return from second honeymoon**

Promant english businessman Harold Whitman and wife Sophia Whitman, have returned home from there trip to America looking lovely and more in love, but they seem to have misplaced something, their daughter, Isabella Whitman (17) sorces say, Isabellas wild ways were not sitting well with the family, and she was sent to a boarding school in America.

"I'm not a wild child" Bella defended,

"How dare they, I cant belive them, I really cant get past, how they didn't pick up the phone, and meantion they would be returning, its not that hard" Bella stated, before picking up her stress ball, yellow ofcourse. The stressball calmed her down almost immideatly,

"Its ok, im good" Bella said to Ellie who was looking on confused.

"Can I tell you a secrect" Bella asked, and Ellie responded with an "Always"

"I'm going to find my real parents, I know they live in America, and I'm going to find them" she said with pure determation on her face, Ellie never doubted she wouldn't.

**Ok yay me two chapters in one night, I give myself a pat on the back, ok the next chapter I promise you will be deciated to Tyler and Bella, and Reid being sneeky once again, yay, also my spellcheck is playing up so there are lots of miskates like that one lol, well im off to sleep now, I have work at 9am and it is currently 3:26am yay me once again.**

**COULD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME WITH AMERICAN CLASSES, IM STUMPED LOL.**


	6. Thoughts and feelings

Ellie wandered down the hallway of the dorms, she had decided the give Bella some space

Ellie wandered down the hallway of the dorms, she had decided the give Bella some space. It had been quite an admission; Ellie wondered if she was doing to it to spite her adoptive parents, it was not one of the best reasons, to go searching for her birth parents. But Ellie was pretty sure her advice wouldn't be heard, the past couple of days, Ellie had discovered her friend was quite stubborn, Ellie even wondered if it was even her place to tell Bella she should wait a year or two.

"Hey Space cadet" Reid called after her, until he fell into step beside her,

"I've been call you for the past five minutes" he told her opening his door,

"You want to come in" he asked casually, smirking as she nodded and made her way into the dorm room, sitting on what she thought was Tyler's bed,

"So what's up?" he asked sitting on his bed, waiting for her answer, turning slightly so she couldn't see his eyes as they went black, he used for the real answer.

"Well, Bella just told me, she's going to search for her birth parents, but she's doing it for all the wrong reasons, she found out her parents, went back to England with out saying goodbye, she found out through a tabloid, that girl must have some serious issues" Ellie said sadly,

"How so" Reid asked curiously.

"Well her parents adopted her out, her adoptive parents told her she was going on holiday, and then dropped her off at the gates of Spencer halfway through the year, informing her only before they drove off, she would be staying here for the year" Ellie told Reid,

"Don't tell her I told you that" she said.

"Hey your secrets safe with me" Reid informed her with a smirk, causing Ellie nearly melted into the seat.

"Hey a bunch of us are going to Nicky's later, you and your friends should come along" Reid said casually causing Ellie to smile,

"Sure I think I can convince them" Ellie told him with a smile,

"I have to go though I see you later" Ellie smiled, as she walked out the door.

As soon as the door had closed, three figures appeared from thin air,

"So what do you think, Reid asked lounging on the bed, with a smirk.

"I think it just might work" Pogue said with a smile.

Bella stared at the computer screen, finally finding what she had wanted, a article she had found a few months before her move, about the week the Whitman's adopted her, they told her it was garbage, but now, Bella wouldn't believe a word out their mouths, she was going to go to the prison Robert Hilfed, she had to know what he was going to say.

Ellie walked in with a spring in her step, as Bella closed her lap top,

"You seem happy" Bella commented.

"So do you" Ellie responded.

"That's cause we just got invited to Nicky's, by none other than Reid Garwin" Ellie responded dreamily as she fell onto her bed, goofy smile still in place.

"You have to come, please Bella" Ellie begged, causing Bella's eyebrows to rise.

"Do you like this boy" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, that's why I need you and Rachel with me, I get nervous" Ellie responded

"Alright, I will come" Bella responded, with a smile.

The three girls arrived at Nicky's, a little later than intended, Bella wore a dark green wife beater with dark skinny jeans, which she had teamed up with a pair of slouch boots, she had decided to let her hair hang straight. Ellie had decided on a jean mini skirt, with a black singlet, and a pair of ballerina flats, she had tied her hair in a loose bun Rachel was wearing a pale pink mini dress, which flowed at the ends, she had also left her hair down,

"How do I look" Ellie asked nervously touching her hair, and smoothing down her clothes.

"You look gorgeous, don't worry" Rachel responded, with Bella nodding, with a smile the girls, walked over to where the boys were sitting,

"Hey El your looking nice" Kate said, as Ellie sat next to her, causing Ellie to beam.

"Thanks Katy" she said with a smile, Bella smiled from across the table.

"Oh Bella you haven't been introduced, this is Sarah Wenham" Kate said gesturing to the blonde girl sitting across them, she had a bright smile, Bella found herself warming up to the girl almost immediately.

"Its nice to meet you" Bella smiled.

Conversation at the table carried along smoothly, Bella went along not know the half the group carried a secret about her. Half an hour after they arrived, Reid and Tyler appeared, looking very happy with themselves, as they counted their money.

"Good night" Bella asked amused,

"Yeah, Aaron didn't know what hit him, it funny every time we take his money, he keeps coming back for more" Reid said with a smirk.

"Can you play" Tyler asked kindly causing Bella to shake her head.

"Pool wasn't proper, enough for my parents" Bella responded with a smile.

"Well I could teach you if you like" Tyler offered causing Bella to smile.

"That would be awesome" Bella stood "lets do it now" she said, she had always wanted to learn, but was never aloud.

The two stood at the pool table, both held their pool sticks **(A/N what the hell are they called)**

"Ok now you got it" Tyler asked having explained the rules, the two began the game.

On the first go, Bella managed to sink a ball,

"Beginners luck" she smiled.

About half way into the game, Bella straightened up.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything" Bella asked, as put her pool stick on the rack,

"No I'm fine thanks" he responded

with a smile, Bella walked over to the bar, ordering herself a water, the strangest feel washed over her at that moment, turning to Tyler Simms, she felt nothing but the urge to kiss him, dropping her drink, she walked right over to him. Jumping into his arms, she kissed him.

Reid smirked as he watched the two, Pogue and Caleb each gave him a look, but smiled, Caleb put his arm around Sarah and smiled, he was happy for his little sister.

**So what do you think, I hope you like it, I got the kissing scene off the movie practical magic, that was an awesome kissing scene. I hope you enjoyed it. As you can see I changed it once again, Bella arrived mid year, her parents were keen to get rid of her, it will show itself in later chapters. **


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two months since, Tyler and Bella began their romance, and life was looking good for Bella, she had made friends w

It had been two months since, Tyler and Bella began their romance, and life was looking good for Bella, she had made friends with Pogue, Reid and Caleb, who had decided to take the role of big brother, it had seemed to have fit, she was on good terms with Sarah and Kate, who she adored, Ellie was still her best friend, life was good for the moment, but Bella was waiting for it all to come crashing down, because she knew, good never lasted.

Bella was sitting in her Advanced Biology, currently board out her mind, she had other thoughts, far from school today, it had taken two months, but she finally had gained a visitors pass for the prison, conveniently located just outside of Boston, this would be her last class of the day, she felt nerves and excitement, but she pushed that back, not wanting to get her hopes up, she hadn't told any of her friends, what she was planning to do, they would just insist she go with them, and hold her hand, she didn't need nor did she want that, this was one of those things you did on your own, which is why she had arranged a very discreet cover, she had told her friends, she was going to visit an old friend, who had moved to America when she was 8, they understood, like she knew they would, Bella did feel guilty lying to them, its not something she did often, only when the situation called for it, and right now the situation called for it. The bell rung, jerking Bella from her thoughts, closing her books she threw them into her yellow messenger bag, it was now a running joke in the group, her new nickname, Sunny, which she approved of.

"Class I want you to read chapters 23 through to 32, there WILL be a test for this next week" the teacher warned "Miss Whitman a word" the teacher Mr Blunt asked.

Bella made her way down to the teachers desk, plastering on a fake smile, coving up the anxiety, she felt.

"Miss Whitman, I am aware you arrived at Spencer mid year, you had a lot of catching up to do, I found it highly unethical your parents moved you during the mid year, but you have come to surprise me" Mr Blunt told her while fiddling with his glasses. He leaned into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, with a smile he handed it to her. Bella saw her test, she was sure she had failed, but instead of giant F, she had received an A-

"Congratulations Miss Whitman, not many can pull off extra credit assignments, but you are well on track to receiving your diploma" Mr Blunt told her. Thanking him once again, she left the room, pretty damn proud of herself, but she told herself, good things never last.

As she walked out of her classroom in a self inflicted happy daze, Bella bumped into a figure, she let out a gasp as the figure picked her up, spinning her round, Bella looked into the deep blue eyes of her boyfriend,

"You look pretty happy with yourself" he said, putting her safely on the floor.

"That would be all that hard work paying off, cause I am now on track to graduate"

She smirked at herself, she really was proud, the school had taken a look at her records and put her in all Advanced classed mostly science but a few English and math classes as well.

"Oh, I guess that means we don't get to stay up last studying Biology" he smirked at the memory,

"Ok you have been hanging out with Reid to much, its getting creepy" she joked, as he walked her to her car, moment of truth, she told herself.

"We should celebrate tonight, when you get back" Tyler told her, causing a smile to break out.

"Sure, that sounds fun" she smiled at him. Kissing him once again, she waved goodbye.

"Back to class Mr Simms, if you want to improve that B" Bella shuddered, making B sound like a bad word. Smirking at him, she jumped into her car,

"I'll see you around here, about 8pm, have fun with your friend" Tyler told her, with a quick peck on the lips, Tyler hurried back into school, classes were about to begin.

The drive to the prison was very uneventful, quite boarding actually, but the boredom was overcome with her nerves, she kind of wished she had bought someone along, but quickly pushed the thought from her mind, there was no point for what ifs. Bella was seated in a grey waiting room, waiting for her name to be called, she busied herself with reading the posters around the room, most were pretty straight forward, don't give the prisons anything blah, blah, but their was an amusing sign someone had posted up.

Please do not feed inmates

Bella wasn't sure if it was suppose to be funny or serious, deciding to take to funny meaning, she smiled to herself.

"Isabella Whitman" a large looking warden called her up, she followed the man, practically running to keep up with his fast pace.

'Ok you know the rules little girl" the warden asked, Bella nodded, her stomach felt like someone was using it for squash practice.

She was lead into another room, where a number of woman, children and men sat, chatting to their loved ones through their nifty phones.

"When you're done, knock on that window, and the warden will let you out ok. And miss don't let him intimate you ok, he can be a real asshole" and with that the warden left her to wait for the man, who held all the cards.

When the man was seated next to her, she was exactly what he expected her to be, an older man, around late 50 early 60s, he had grey hair kept untidy, it looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and he had a huge beer belly, the scowl on his face, turned to a smirk once he saw her,

"Well, well, well if it isn't one of my old students, I can not say I'm not surprised" the malice in his voice wasn't hard to miss,

"So Miss Isabella, what can I do for you" he asked malice still in place, and scowl returned.

"I would like to know about my adoption" she asked simply "About my birth parents" she asked, causing the smirk to return once again,

"Now sweet young Isabella, why would I want to do that" he asked

"Because there were whispers my adoption wasn't exactly legal, is this true" she asked

"Maybe, Maybe, your lucky I am in a giving mood, you may just get what you want, but heres the tricky part, I will answer only one of your questions" he answered with a smirk, it seemed the smirk replaced the scowl. Bella thought for a moment, he may have not known her parents, he she had a pretty good feeling her adoption was corrupt, deciding to throw caution to the wind, Isabella picked her question.

"What are my birth parents names" Bella asked causing a smug expression from Roberts face,

"Wrong question sweet cheeks, I tell you what since you were my favourite student, I will give you something for free" he told her.

"Your name before you were adopted was Charlotte, and you were a feisty little three year old, it took me four months to programme you, four long months, you cost me dearly girl, your lucky I even let you go" Robert responded, with a sneer

Knowing that was all she would get from the man, Bella spoke to him, trying to keep her voice calm, but not managing to keep the rage out of it.

"You disgust me, do you have any idea what the Whitman's were like, they were horrible, but you didn't care, how much money did you get for you sales, four maybe five thousand, a piece, where's that money how huh, its gone is where it is, so when you get out of here, you will be a broke pathetic, ex con, who would want you, you are going to spend the rest of your life working for a man half your age, in a job you hate, and as soon as I leave this room, I will forget I every meet you, you disgusting beady eyed man, I hope you rot in hell"

"Hey gurly, if you screamed a second earlier than daddy may have caught me" Robert laughed a horrible laugh, one she would hear in her dreams later that night.

Bella responded with one last sneer pretending as the information didn't faze her, she walked over the warden, and walked out the door, never once looking back.

The trip back to Ipswich, Bella thought about her newly processed information, her name was Charlotte, but could she really trust the word on that horrible man, she wasn't so sure. She arrived in the car park, just in time to meet Tyler who was lounging against his Hummer, with a smile on his face, he straightened up.

"Hey how was your trip" Tyler asked getting into his car, Bella followed climbing up into the passenger side,

"It was ok, but I don't think I'm going to see them again, they had changed a lot, and not in a good way" Bella told him with a smile.

"Anyway, where are we going" she asked curious once they pulled off the main street, and down a long and windy road, which seemed to have no end.

"Your not going to kill me and hack me into pieces are you" she joked, as they stopped at a abounded field

Tyler smiled, "Yeah the axe is in the back" he told her, causing her to snort quite unlady like, jumping out of the car, she found he had made a picnic, Bella felt her heart melt, it was to cute, she thought, as she followed him through the field, the two sat down in the middle of a blanket he had layed out,

"This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me; I hope it wasn't to much trouble"

Bella responded, as she lay next to Tyler, snuggling into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled,

"You're worth the trouble" he said softly, as they watched the stars,

"Ok I have to tell you something" Bella said quickly Tyler raised his eyebrows but waited for her explanation,

"I didn't meet a friend, today I went to the prison and meet the man who handled my adoption" she told him sadly,

"Oh and how did that go" he asked.

"Horribly, the man was disgusting, I hardly got any information, but he did tell me something's" she told him,

"Like what" Tyler asked, wrapping his hands tighter around Bella, once he felt her shaking.

"Well he told me my birth name was Charlotte, and he pretty much admitted that I was taken, he told me if I screamed a little earlier, my father may have caught up with me" she told Tyler sadly,

"Can you stay with me tonight, I really don't want to be alone" she asked softly,

"Of course, don't worry about it, that man is locked up, she wont be getting out for a long time, and now at least you have a name to work with" he told her.

As the two packed up the remains of the dinner, and headed back to Tyler's car, Bella couldn't help but think how she was falling for him, with a smile she stepped into his car.

The dorm was empty, the board on the outside told, Bella what she already knew, Ellie and Kate had gone away for the weekend to visit their parents, she lead Tyler into the bedroom, and locked the door.

The next morning, Bella woke to the sun streaming through the curtains. As she rolled over slightly she hit something hard and warm, Tyler lay next to her, an arm wrapped protectively around her waist, smiling to herself, Bella decided it was far to early to be awake, so she melted into his arms, and fell back to a dreamless sleep once again.

When Bella woke for a second time, she found a note in place of Tyler,

_Hey _

_I have to run some errands, boarding_

_How about lunch meet me at the diner around 12.30_

_Tyler_

Smiling to herself, Bella got ready for her day,

Four boys stood outside the prison, they to were about to face Robert Helfie, they breezed through the waiting room, and into the visitor room, finally coming face to face with the man, who kidnapped Charlotte,

"Wow five visitors in two days, id say that a new record" Robert smirked, he knew exactly who these kids were, he may be behind bars, but not completely deaf and blind, he had contacts, and after the last visit, he had one of his friends, check out, Miss Whitman, he wasn't going to waste his time with small talk, he was going to hit him right where it hurt.

"You wanna know how I got your precious little sister to believe she was Isabella, its neat story" Robert asked the group, not waiting for an answer.

"Little Charlotte, what a spit fire, I remember she spit in my face, the first day, and for a three year old had quite the colourful vocabulary, but the day she started calling herself Isabella was the day I told her, you weren't coming her.

Flashback

_Three year old Charlotte sat in the chair, her feet swinging over the edge, glaring as much as a three year old could, her pyjamas she wore, which had once been yellow, were now close to brown, her hair was mattered and her had big red eyes from crying, but she was still refusing to corporate, Robert walked into the room with the same sneer, taking a seat right in front of her, he sneered._

"_so Bella, I'm going to tell you a secret, I talked to your brother, and you know what, he doesn't want you back, your parents neither, they asked me to get rid of you, they didn't want you" _

_he told the little girl, before throwing photos down, of Caleb and their parents, on what looked like a day at the zoo, Charlotte looked up from the photos with tears in her eyes,_

"_they have already moved on, now don't you want to live with a family, who want to love you and treat you right, all you have to do, is tell me your name" Robert told her. After a moment silence, She spoke_

"_My name is Isabella" she said quietly Robert smirked. _

"_And where are your parents Isabella" he asked. _

"_I don't know, they left me with you, and you found me a family" Bella said hanging her head low._

"Ah the expression on her face, the moment she cracked, was like music to my ears, and the young lass paid me a visit yesterday, still has the colourful vocabulary, but as pretty as ever, she did say some hurtful things though" he said with a sneer.

"I may have told her a thing or two about her past" Robert smirked, before hanging up his phone, and walking back to his cell. He loved messing with people.

**I hoped you liked the chapter, as you can see, Bella is getting closer to her past, but I have the hugest feeling to throw in a few twists in the later chapters, right now I am off to bed, and I have a new addiction, hazelnut mochachinos they are so good, so yay for me lol.**

**also thank you to ****Evil Bunny of Death** **for helping me with the school subjects you are pretty awesome ;D**


	8. Revelations and nativity

The Danvers Famliy Chapt 8

Later that night, as the Bella arrived at Nicky's, she found something was extremely off, none of the boys would took her in the eyes, and grumbled a hello, Bella took her seat next to Rachel, and took a sip of her drink, after about half an hour of awkward silence, Bella was feed up.

"Ok what the bloody hell is going on here" she asked in a pissed off tone, becoming even more angry when none of them would look straight at her. After a few minutes of silence, Bella stood up, muttering something about men, not knowing where to go, Bella got into her car, just temped to drive around the town, it always calmed her, as she drove through a particularly dark road, she felt the vibration of her cell phone, checking the caller ID, Bella squealed in delight,

"Nana how are you, I haven't heard for you in such a long time" Bella said a natural cheerfulness shining through once again.

"Well child it took me this long to track you down, I was waiting for you to call me" her nana responded, her nana Rebecca, was one of the nicest woman, you cold ever meet, once you got use to her of course, Nana had quite a habit of, voicing her thoughts, with or without, consent, causing her to lose quite a few friends in her time, but Bella had grown to love her nana, more than her parents even.

"I'm so sorry Nana, ive been busy, you know how it is, starting at new school mid year" Bella began. But was stopped by her nana.

"It was a damn horrible idea, if you asked me; your parents need to have their heads screwed on the right way"

Rebecca responded in her South English accent, before Harold had made his millions buying and trading in the share markets, he had lived a simple life, with his mother in the bad part of town, once he had made his first few million, he had tried to move her into a better neighbourhood, but Rebecca refused to move, at 78, she was a still as tough as nails.

"Yeah, your telling me nana" Bella respond with a snort, making Rebecca chuckle heartily over the other end. As Bella pulled up to the Dorms, she walked to her room, she stopped, finding not, Ellie in their dorm, but four very sheepish looking guys.

"Bella, there is something you ne-" Rebecca began

"Sorry nana ive got to go, but I'll call you tomorrow yeah" Bella told her before handing up.

"Breaking and entering in an offence in England" she responded casually, throwing her bag on the bed, beside Pogue, who looked very uncomfortable, in fact they all did, very nervous, including Tyler.

"We have something we should tell you" Caleb stood, taking charge as usual, relecutly he walked over to her and handed her his wallet.

"Caleb his is all well and good, but I don't want your money" Bella said with a smirk, Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Open it smartass" he said, Bella pulled open the wallet, and there in the middle, was a picture of her, and what seemed to be a boy who had a face scrunched up, in protest,

"Hey that's me, um Caleb, may I ask why you have a picture of me in your wallet, as flattering as it is" Bella began, feeling extremely uncomfortable; she had a nervous habit to make very inappropriate jokes when she was nervous. This was one of those moments.

Caleb stood up and walked over to her, standing only centimetres from her, he pointed to the girl in the picture,

"That was my little sister Charlotte Anna Danvers, one night, while we were sleeping, a man broke into her bedroom, and took her, no one knew, and with the best police teams, and private investigators, weren't enough, it was like she disappeared from the face of the earth" Caleb told Bella, who had paled considerably, after hearing Charlotte.

"You're my sister, your real name is Charlotte" Caleb told her. Waiting for her reaction.

"and your sure, what have you got to go on, Caleb, an old picture, maybe a feeling or two, have you taken a blood test to prove it, because this could all be some really big mistake, and the real Charlotte could come strutting up the path, and then I would be back in square one, no family, now can you say to me with 100 confidence that I am your sister, think carefully" she told him, eyeing him up, her words were boarding on hysteria, but she was holding back the tears, at least until they were all out of her room.

"I can tell you with 110 that you're my sister, I don't need a blood test to prove it, I have other ways" Caleb told her, telling her the secret of the covenant, after he finished explaining to her. Bella lost her fight with her tears, she sat silently as the fell down her face freely, she had stopped trying to wipe them away, she let them fall. After all had gone silent, Bella finally spoke.

"I, I, I Need time" she told them finally, watching them as they retreated out of her bedroom, Tyler remained behind, unsure what to do, he didn't do well with crying girls, he finally settled with pulling her in for a hug, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, he let her cry in his arms, until she pulled away. She was sure she had cried all she could, she lay on the bed, next to Tyler, she figured he had something to do with the sudden revelation, Caleb had dropped, but she wasn't mad, after all she had wanted to find her family and the secret was kept to keep them safe, besides it wasn't her place to pry into their private life's, even if they had themselves, to be perfectly Bella was so excited, at the fact of finding her birth parents, and she had a brother, thinking of them, had made her smile.

Tyler looked over to Bella to find she was smiling, _girls_ he thought, but all the same. He asked if she was alright.

"Hmmm, of yes I was just thinking, it is a little exciting" Bella told him, with a twinkle in her eye, Tyler laughed.

"Only you would think it was exciting, finding your birth family, also finding out he has powers" he told her with a smirk causing Bella to shake her head,

"Seriously stop that or I'm going to start calling you Reid Jr" she told him with a smirk of her own, Tyler wiped the smirk off his face, trying to keep it straight, but failing, soon the corners, were twitching and curving into another smile, the mood turned serious once again, as Bella sighed,

"Not that I doubt your powers or anything, this is more for me, but I think I might ask for a paternity test" Bella said with finality.

In the prison not far from the small town of Ipswich, Robert Helfie currently had a visitor. The man, looked like he had just rolled out of bed, the clothes he was wearing were wrinkled and torn, his once white shirt, had turned a stained brown colour and had the remains of what looked like a mustard stain, he wore a unkempt 70 porn star style moustache, it had crumbs in it from his lunch, which stuck out, he had aged before his time, looking around 50, but in reality he wasn't a day over 40, his eyes were the worst part of this mans appearance, they were soulless, black pits, if one looked at him for long enough, they would be sure to see, dollar signs pop up in his eyes. After spending more than half an hour with the man, they would realise, he would sell his own grandmother for a quick buck.

"This the girl your after, the names Isabella Whitman, 17 she attends Spencer Academy, in Ipswich a small town not to far from here, for what I can tell, she is quite popular, but has two girls, in which she is with constantly, and they would be Rachel Mathers, and Eleanor Tunney, she has also been dating a boy for the past three months" the man finished, with a smirk, which looked no better.

"Why this girl got you so whipped, you cant even have a little fun with her" Clark Dune said lazily leaning on his papers, with a raised eyebrow, causing Robert, to fume.

"Its not like that, that girl is like a daughter, to me and when I get out, she is going to live with me" Robert responded in a dreamy voice, he had gotten his notice today, due to good behaviour and an over crowding in prisons, he would be released, with in the next to weeks, so this were being set up in his favour.

After Clark had left, Robert was escorted back to his room, after making sure he wasn't being watched, he pulled from out of his bed, a photo, it was crinkled and wore, from use, but it didn't matter to Robert, when he got out he could take many more of his daughter. For now, this one just had to do.

'Good night sweet dear Isabella, I will be seeing you very soon" he responded, as he kissed the photo, and put it back under his mattress, where he knew the other inmates wouldn't get to it, they weren't going to get their dirty hands on his sweet daughter, he would make sure of it.

**Hehe so Robert a naive man, choosing to believe what he wants lol, silly, man well I am so tired I had to baby sit, OMG the kids two and a half, and wont shut up, I mean I love him to death (he's my godson) but after about six hours of baby gibberish I was like, "ok Brayden shut up now" plus the little dude woke me up at six, just because he felt like it, it was Sunday folks, ah on well im off to bed now, hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**


	9. im to tired to make a name

The Danvers Chapter 9

Bella and Caleb walked into the hospital, both oblivious to the fact they were being watched, Kira Snider smirked deviously, as she watched the two walk into the hospital together, both looking nervous, and avoiding eye contact, thinking for a moment, she snapped a photo or two or them twosome walking into the hospital together, smirking to herself, Kira knew, Bella had been dating the youngest boy of the group, Tyler, and it was a widely known fact, that Caleb and been dating Sarah, and since Kira didn't particularly like the two girls, she had no problem telling the other half's, of the not so innocent trip to the hospital. Revenge was sweet.

Kira was quite good at stretching the truth, and since it was still a secret about Bella's paternity, Sarah did not take lightly to the fact, her boyfriend, was seen with Bella, truth be told he had been spending a lot more time around her, than he should, since Kira had planted a seed of doubt, in her mind, but the time lunch had finished, Sarah was fuming.

"Sarah, relax, its Caleb and Bella, you know the two wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Bella adores you, and their relationship is more brother and sister" Kate told her trying to calm her best friend down,

"Plus, Ellie says Bella hardly ever leaves the room, she has been studying all year, to catch up, I don't think she has ever been alone with Caleb, until today" she added, doing nothing to sooth Sarah's mood.

"Yeah Sarah relax, there are a million reasons he would be going in there with her" Pogue said, in the calming tone of his, but not complexly revealing the truth, he, Reid and Tyler, knew the real reason, the two were heading into the hospital together, he just hoped Sarah didn't make a scene, slyly flipping open his cell phone, he sent a text to Tyler,

Were r u Sarah goin mad hurry

He sent the text, only to receive a txt a few seconds later.

I can't make it in detention gud luck

Pogue grumbled, of all the times, for Tyler to start getting into trouble, he picked today, Pogue didn't particularly do well around angry or upset, woman, so he smartly kept quite, Reid too followed Pogues lead, and kept his head down, he had seen an angry Sarah, and he felt sympathy for Caleb but most of all, Bella, he knew she would get the blunt of the blameless blame.

Caleb and Bella walked out of the hospital both wearing plasters around their fingers, Bella much to her delight, found the hospital in Ipswich carried yellow plaster, she had insisted Caleb get a colourful one to

Flashback

"_Oh come on Caleb, stop being such a spoil sport, if you don't pick one, I will make you wear that hot pink one right there" _

_Bella pointed to a hot pink Barbie plaster, much to Caleb's shock, he quickly grabbed a blue one, he looked over to Bella to see her nodding in approval, _

"_Very good, Mr Danvers, took you long enough though" Bella joked with him, as the nurse, who insisted placed the plaster around his finger, with a wink, she had sauntered off, not before winking what Bella though was a seductive at Caleb, but to Bella, she thought the nurse looked like a gaping fish. _

"_I should have smacked her pretty face"_

_Bella said, in fury, he was taken, and on the chance, the two were related, Bella would have loved to have Sarah as a sister in law. _

"_Now, Now Bella, no need for violence" Caleb joked, but would have gladly accepted Bella's, help, that nurse had to been trying to get his attention, for the past half hour, he was glad to be rid of her._

"_Can you tell me about your or maybe our parents" Bella asked curiosity in her voice_

"_Well, before the kidnapping, it was pretty cool.. not that im implying anything" Caleb said, once he saw the hurt flicker across, her face, with a smile, Bella nodded for him to continue. _

"_this is going to be harsh, but you have to hear it, Mum is an alcoholic, she tries, but its not something you just stop" Caleb said, feeling for the pamphlet he had in his pocket, he would be sending their mother there, very soon. _

"_She tries, but after Dad died, I think she just gave up, but before, she was a great mother, she and dad, were always running around with us, which was a little unusual, but it was so fun, there is a photo, of the four of us, all piled up, on each other, I think it was the tickle wars, of 92" Caleb joked _

"_What about yours" he asked, wanting to know about the adoptive parents. _

"_Well at fist, they were attentive, and very caring, but the novelty of having a child, wore off pretty quick, I was reduced to furniture after about six or seven month, I was to be seen, not heard, laugh at horrible jokes, ahh I had to date, the dullest guy in Britain so my parents could score a business deal, but it wasn't that bad, until Sophia got pregnant, but miscarried, after that, it was like, neither of them could look at me, let alone talk to me, so I basically stopped trying, I hung out with my friends, did normal teenaged stuff, but that wasn't good enough for them, and they dropped he at the door, it was like a _

_cya later Bella, don't let the door hit you on the way out" _

_Bella told him, with a shrug, and a smirk._

"_Who would have thought, living on different sides of the world, and still have crappy parents" Caleb said with a smile_

"_I really hope I'm your sister" Bella said quietly_

"_Me too Bella, me too" he said with a smile. _

Bella didn't even have time to open the door, before Sarah, had pounced on her, trying to rip at her hair, and clothes.

"Sarah what the fuck" Bella screamed out, as she tried to push the blonde off her,

"You slut, you horrible whore, I can't believe I liked you, I HATE you"

Sarah screamed, her emotions, getting in the way of her fighting skills, so it was all scratches and slaps, Bella calmly and easily overpowered her, having her pined to the ground, Bella had her weight pressed against Sarah, causing most of the guys in the school, to pull out their camera phones, with the ripped private school uniforms, and messy hair, all the scene was missing was jelly (Jell-O)

"Sarah what the hell, are you doing" Caleb asked picking up Bella from her waist and putting her beside him, he then reached out to pick up Sarah, but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me, I don't want her germs, who knows where she's been" Sarah replied, with a pout, even she couldn't understand herself, she was acting like a spoilt brat,

"Sarah just get to the point, why did you jump me" Bella asked a little coldly, she was currently thinking tell her about the nurse at the hospital, who had slipped her number into Caleb's hand as he was leaving.

"I'm talking about, you and her, sleeping together" Sarah said bitterly.

Both Caleb and Bella got similar looks of disgust on their faces, both also made noises in disgust, before looking at each other and making the noises again.

"That is so wrong on so many levels" Bella responded, looking a little pale, at the revelation.

"Sarah, how did you even get that idea in your head" Caleb asked, a little hurt she would believe who ever told her the blatant lie.

Sarah looked a little sheepish, before looking in the direction of Kira Snider table, she was looking mighty pleased with herself.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Snider, ive seen your personal file" Kate responded pulling Pogue up, and joined the three on the floor, Reid followed, giddy from the girl fight which broke out in front of him.

"If you're not sleeping together, that want were you doing at the hospital" Sarah, asked, the first drops of tears falling.

Both Caleb and Bella looked at each other, before Bella shrugged,

"You might as well, it would come out sooner or later" she said.

"Well Sarah, Bella and I were at the hospital for a paternity test, I think she may be my long lost sister" Caleb said simply, causing the cafeteria to go deathly quite, Bella felt the stares of the room, boring into her, she felt herself blush,

"Surprise, great impression to make on your maybe brothers sister" Bella said with a smirk, causing Sarah to snort.

"Yeah especially since I lost" Sarah replied with a laugh,

"Ladies I think I speak for most of the male population in this school when I say, do it again" Reid said with his trademark smirk.

Bella was beginning the feel very uncomfortable with all the attention she was receiving at the moment, suddenly a though hit her, followed by dread.

"Shit I hope Sophia and Harold don't find out about this" Bella said in horror, they had their spies, she knew they were getting weekly updates, they sent quick emails about her grades and schooling.

"Maybe we should take this some place private" Caleb suggested, beginning to feel uneasy about the crowds, forming snapping pictures, of the two, standing together.

So the six of them found themselves skipping class, and heading over to Caleb's, house, sending a text to Tyler, who arrived not ten minutes after the six had gotten there, of course the fist thing out of Reid's mouth.

"Dude your girlfriend was in a catfight, so hot" Reid said with a faraway look,

Tyler gave Bella, a look, which she responded to, with a smile and a wink, causing Tyler to laugh, and take a seat, next to her.

"Caleb is it such a good idea, that I'm here, what if your mum comes home" no sooner had Bella asked the question, when Mrs Danvers stumbled through the doorway, and Bella finally got a look at her mother, she had the same hair, was Bella's fist thought, and her figure, Bella smiled but sunk back into the seat, Tyler and Reid hiding her from view. If Caleb could have recognised her, the last time he had seen her, he was four, Evelyn was much older, she could but two and two together, not wanting to get her hopes up yet, she decided for hiding in the shadows.

"Darling what are you doing home so early" Evelyn asked, clutching the bottle to her chest, she was already unsteady on her feet, her eyes blurry, from her quick nip to the pub, for a bottle of wine, or two. But even in her drunken state, Evelyn could see, the boys trying to hide, someone, someone new.

"And who's this lovely girl, you boys are trying to hide" Evelyn asked, with a smile, waiting for the girl to move forward,

as soon as Bella heard the words, she cringed, knowing she would have to show herself, and the boys couldn't change her appearance, Evelyn would notice, and be more curious. A quick glance to Caleb, who gave her a reassuring smile, Bella moved into the light, the only noise that was hear over the gasp, was the sound of a bottle breaking.

"_Charlotte you came back" _Evelyn whispered.

The hard metal doors, opened, letting the lone man walk out, Robert Helfil held a photograph in his and, and the information in the other, he was finally free, and he would be reclaiming what was his.

**Owwww another cliff hanger, actually two, im so sorry but at least you wont have to wait long for the next chapter, I did two in one night, turns out baby sitting didn't tire me out as much as it shoud have, but where has the time gone, it is nearly three am here in New Zealand. Well time for bed nite nite fellow readers. :D**

**Next chapter you will receive more of**

**Ellie and Reid**

**Evelyn, Bella and Caleb**

**A Sarah apology **

**Kate and Pogue maybe **

**And some more of that Robert Helfil which I keep forgetting what I named him in previous chapters, so just go with it lol.**


	10. i am out of ideas for a chapter title

The Danvers Family Chpt 10

Bella looked up, shocked at the revelation, she had thought it may have happened, but when it actually happened, Bella was stunned, she didn't know what to say, when her words finally caught up with her, she was still at a loss of things to say. Caleb stood in for her.

"Mum, this is Bella, she MIGHT be, Charlotte, she just wants to wait on the paternity results" Caleb said, stressing the might, in the sentence, Evelyn's face turned to one of Joy, she was smiling like a man woman.

"Come upstairs with me, we have much to talk about" Evelyn said, holding out her hand, for Bella to take, Bella looked at it for a moment, before pulling herself up, and taking her maybe mothers hand, just before she was dragged out of the room, she managed to grab Caleb's, pulling him out of the room, with an oomph. The Danvers were having some bonding time. The others left quietly

When Reid and Tyler arrived at their dorm, they found a very tried looking Ellie

waiting at the door, it looked as if she had been crying, Tyler smiled at Reid, before walking down the hallway, no way was he going to be involved with that talk.

"What's up Ellie" Reid asked as the two walked into the dorm room, Reid closing the door softly behind him, and took a seat next to Ellie, who looked a little better. But a few lone tears fell down her face, which Reid wiped away,

"Thanks" Ellie said simply, with a small smile, abet fake thought, causing Reid, to furrow his brows, although he promised Caleb, he turned making his eyes go black, and asked what was wrong. One again Ellie had the extreme feeling to tell the truth.

"I heard about Bella, I know she was looking for her family, but she never told me, she found them" Ellie said with a sad expression,

"Well she only did find out last night" Reid told her in all seriousness, causing Ellie to look at him.

"You knew, you knew and you didn't tell me" Ellie said, a little hurt, but understanding, it was probably what Bella wanted, from what she understood, the truth only came out, when Sarah had jumped on Bella demanding the truth. And even then it was still a hesitant tell, shaking her head, as if it would get rid of all her worries, she rested it on Reid's, shoulder, and smiled as he stroked her hair. He smirked.

"Do you want to stay here again tonight" he asked, and Ellie nodded, they had been doing that a lot lately, but only when they were sure, Tyler would be out, a secret relationship, was a good relationship, they had been dating for around a month, but for reasons, none of them really understood, agreed to keep it quite, both regretted the words, as soon as they were spoken. But both were to stubborn to change the rule, so it remained. Reid and Ellie fell asleep in each others arms that night, both never felt happier.

Bella could say in all honestly, she had never felt more uncomfortable, in her entire life, currently she sat, on her maybe mothers bed, with Caleb, watching her maybe mother drink, herself into oblivion.

"Um excuse me Mrs Danvers, are you sure that's the best idea" Bella asked feebly, not really knowing what to say around the drunk older woman.

"Its only a few drinks to calm my nerves" Evelyn had told the two, adding to Bella she could call her mum, or Evelyn if she preferred, Bella stole a glance at Caleb, who looked absolutely embarrassed, at the situation at hand, a couple of drinks had turned into a few bottles, and now Evelyn was finishing off a bottle of whisky, shaking his head slightly, Caleb gestured, for Bella to leave,

"You go, ill be out in a minute" she told him sternly, Caleb let the two have their moment, Bella watched him walk out the door, before looking sternly at her maybe mother,

"What are you doing to yourself" Bella nearly yelled, at the woman, who even though she was drunk got the meaning well and clear.

"What so your husband died, and your son has superpowers, so what, he doesn't abuse them, he's a good boy, are your pushing him away, you do realise he is the best thing you have in your life at the moment, and he loves you, you should have heard the way he talked about you, do you even know, what has been going on in his life at the moment" Bella asked, glaring at the woman, who stayed silent.

Shaking her head, she threw the pamphlet at her, before making a grab for the half empty bottle,

"Think it over, before the bottle is all you have left, and its to late for any sort of reunion" Bella said, before walking out the door, a bit of tough love is what she needed, but Bella was under no false hope. Yelling at someone didn't make them stop their problems, reaction did, Bella said a quick good bye to Caleb, before she walked out of the house, to her car, not noticing the figure which lingered behind her, until a clothed hand came over her mouth, and Bella fell into unconsciousness.

When she woke, she found she wasn't in some, wet and cold room, or some kind of barn, she was in a house, an average suburban house, when she tried to move she found herself chained to the chair, a table set for three in front of her, looking down at her outfit, she found herself in a silk royal blue dress, with a slit up the side, to just above the knee, she found her hair was brushed, and her make up was done, the only sign she had been attacked was the fact, that a small trickle of blood ran down her forehead, and the chain around her leg.

After what seemed like the longest time, a man walked out from the kitchen, holding a plate full, of what looked like, chicken, causing Bella to raise her eyebrows, she had known this man, he was the one she visited in jail, the jerk had tricked her, damn him, Bella felt strong hate directed towards the man,

"Ah darling your up, you crashed so suddenly, how was that trig test you had today" Robert asked cheerfully.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you PHYSO" Bella yelled, fuming he was making everything seem as it was alright,

"Now, now Katy no need for that language, you don't want to be punished do you" Robert replied, carving the chicken, and placing some on her plate, and some on the spares around him.

"Who the fuck is Katy" Bella responded, looking around for a third person, but found it was only the two of them, Robert looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Your Katy, are you feeling alright sweetie, do you want a pandol (aspirin) he asked, with little concern in his voice, once she shook her head, Robert changed the subject.

"Now, Katy I'm having a guest over for dinner, I want you to be on your best behaviour" Robert, said, the tone of his voice was all but loving, Bella felt if she played up, she would be punished, and that would not be a good thing.

A knock on the door, drew Roberts attention away from his 'daughter', as he went to answer it, there in the doorway, stood, a woman dressed, in a tight leopard mini dress, her make up was smeared, and she looked quite impatient, it was obvious this woman was a hooker, she wore a sneer, and held her hand out for the cash first, Robert handing it over to her, and seated her next to his 'daughter' who sent her a pleading glance.

"Katy darling, this is my date, Monique" Robert said happily, as Bella tried her hardest to get the woman to look at her foot, and see the chain, but the woman was playing a part, and for the most part, ignored Bella, it wasn't until, Robert went to check on the desert, that Bella, told her if she could get a message out her friends, there would be a reward in it for her. That the woman began to listen.

"Tell them were I am, tell them it's Robert Helfed who has me" Bella told the woman,

"My real name is Bella, you can find them at Spenser academy, or the Danvers up straight, when Robert appeared, with ice cream, and his special ingredient, sleeping pills, which he had mashed into Katy's, with in one bit, she was out cold, Monique looked a little taken aback with the change of events.

"My daughter has a mental illness, she slips in and out of herself, if she calls herself Bella, please let me know" Robert told the woman sitting next to him.

Monique went on to explain what Bella had told her, Robert promptly thanked the woman, before allowing her to leave, she had believed his story, this was going to work, with a smirk, he took the sleeping girl up stairs, into her bright yellow room, he had done his research. She would be happy, he would make sure of it, and Ipswich was someplace, she would not be happy, they were leaving the next day, travelling all the way to LA, where they could be happy.

Caleb walked out the front door, the next morning in a hurry, but what he saw, stopped all his thoughts of being late for class, outside his house, sat Bella's car, front door, wide open, her bag and its contents, were splattered along the sidewalk, a rag remained on the ground, Caleb could smell the sent from where he was standing, chloroform, after making frantic phone calls, Caleb had found, Bella was no where to be seen, she had vanished.

**Ok im sorry for all the cliff hangers but I'm kinda tired and not in the mood for writing at the moment, so this chapter probably sucks ass, but I hope you enjoy it, tomorrow, I promise two maybe three chapters, but I'm trying this new thing with my mum, its called sharing, she just got back from Europe (lucky bitch) and doesn't have a computer, so she's using my laptop during the day, and I get it during the night, its not like I can complain thought she did buy me the laptop for Christmas so I don't mind, yay Christmas who else is excited about that, its my favourite holiday, ok I don't know why I'm still writing, good night.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Danvers Family chapt 11

"_Breaking news today the small town of Ipswich has been rocked by yet, another kidnapping. 17 year old Isabella Whitman has been missing for 24 hours, her car was found abounded early this morning by a friend, she had previously have thought to have gone back to her dorm at Spencer Academy, we go live now to roaming reporter Trisha Roman"_

"_Thanks Jill, I am standing outside the school the young woman attended, the Provost recently released a statement, and I quote_

"_This has been a tough time for all students and teachers Miss Whitman was a beloved student by all staff and student, our thoughts go out to her family and friends" _

"_Trisha do the police have any thoughts on to what might have happened" Jill asked_

"_Well police have set up check points, leading out of the small town, and all airports and train stations, have been warned of the situation, it is believed that Miss Whitman is still in country" _

"_And what of her parents" Jill asked _

"_Well it is believed to be, that Mr and Mrs Whitman are out of country and have not yet been informed of the situation, police have been working hard to contact them" Trish said, as neutral as ever. _

"_Thank you Trish, more on this story later" Jill said, as the picture changed to one of the stock markets. _

Robert was seething; he had formulated his plan for months, before she had visited him, and it was all falling apart, and Katy wasn't acting like the loving daughter she was suppose to be, he knew the hooker from last night would become wise, he had to moved Katy, and fast.

Caleb and his friends sat in his house, watching the news forecast, in sadness. Sarah had sat next to Caleb, leaning on his shoulder, tears falling down her face. Kate said with Pogue, mirroring the same position as Sarah, Ellie sat alone, not wanting to talk to anyone but Rachel and Reid, who were trying to sooth her, Tyler sat alone at the window, staring at the yard, he had rejected all forms of help, choosing to sit alone, waiting for information. He hated the feeling of being useless, which is what he felt at this exact moment. Turning to face the group, he said with complete determination.

"we have to do something" and turned towards the door. Thinking of what they could do, to save her.

_Breaking news In the Whitman missing persons case, a source has revealed that infact, Isabella Whitman and Caleb Danvers, brother to missing person Charlotte Danvers, had a paternty test, early yesterday afternoon, the source said that Mr Danvers had thought, Miss Whitman could have been his sister. More on this later" the news caster said._

After the revelation about the paternity test, the press coverage on the kidnapping case, became crazy, in the space of half an hour, it seem the town had doubled, everyone stood out side the Danvers mansion. Wanting a glimpse of the family, who had lost their daughter twice in one lifetime, police had to come in from Boston to hold back the press at the house, it seemed everyone was stuck.

Tyler gestured for the three boys to follow him, up the stairs, after a phone call, they stood in the hallway, waiting to see what the boy would say.

"Robert Helfed got out of prison two days ago, he hasn't checked in with his probation officer like he was suppose to" Tyler said finally, watching the reactions of the four boys, each had faces of hate, at the name of the man, and shock at the revelation, he had been released

"I thought he didn't get out until next year" Caleb asked a little confused, did he escape, wouldn't it have been on the news.

"No he got let out on good behaviour" Tyler spat angrily, even he could see, Robert Helfed wasn't rehabilitated, it was as plain as day, but he had to put his feelings for the man aside.

"I have a plan, but I need your help" he said with a smile.

Night had set on the small town of Ipswich it seemed as everybody had gone to sleep, in the hospital, a man snuck unnoticed into the file room, searching for the file, he was looking for, the Danvers/Whitman file, smirking to himself, he switched it, with another, curiously he opened the file, the information he read, caused him to frown,

Danvers/Whitman positive match

So they were brother and sister, not wanting this to get out, the man pushed the file under his arm, and slipped out of the file room.

A nurse slipped into the file room not long after, finding what she was looking for, she dialled the number a reporter had slipped her, giving him the answer.

Danvers/ Whitman negative

The man stood before, two worried looking people, he had notice were the parents of the missing girl,

"This cant get out, did anyone see you" Harold Whitman asked, as he held his wife's hand. Who looked board.

"No I wasn't spotted" he said, handing her the file, but keeping the copy he made safely in his pocket, blackmail would come in handy he thought to himself as he walked away from the two.

Tyler walked down the deserted street, the sunglasses kept his black eyes hidden from prying eyes, he was keeping in constant contact with his friends, through his mind,

_Anything yet Baby boy" _Reid asked, in which Tyler sent back a firm, no. as he continued walking down, the street, he felt himself being followed, when he turned, he found himself facing a woman, she looked a little nervous.

"You're the missing girl's boyfriend, right" she asked almost quietly, Tyler rolled his hidden eyes, and walked away with a no comment.

"No im not with the papers, I have information, I can't tell the police" she said, grabbing his arm, causing Tyler to turn.

"_Are you guys getting this" _he asked and got a yes from all ends

"Ok, what you got" Tyler asked a little impatiently waiting for the woman to talk

"well, this guy paid me to come to his house, and have dinner with his daughter, she looked a lot like the missing girl, she even told me her name, but then she just kind of fell asleep, anyway, the man told me she had a mental illness, and her pills make her crash at all different times, he said, when she was crashing she would call herself Bella" she told the boy.

"what was the mans name" he asked quickly the voices in his head were telling him to calm down.

"Robert, his name was Robert, I can take you to where his house was" she said quickly.

So Tyler followed the woman, to an average looking house, he burst inside, looking through all the rooms, he came to a bright yellow, room, nothing out of the ordinary, except for the large pool of blood covering the floor.

When Bella woke, she found herself in a more accurate kidnapping spot, a barn, she could smell the fresh country air, and she could hear the animals in the background. Her head felt like it was going to spilt open and run off, and she couldn't move her leg, looking down, she noticed, the blood on the ground, a large gash moved up her leg, stopping at her thigh, it was a numbing pain, when Bella touched it, she hissed in pain. Robert walked into the barn, and smirked.

"You had to be punished for you behaviour last night" Robert told the young girl, who lay on the cold ground. He threw some food down at her feet, and slammed the door behind him. Bella wasn't quite hungry at the moment, and deciding she didn't know when she was going to be feed again, thought better of eating the food, instead she took her surroundings, she didn't have a chain around her leg anymore, Bella guessed, since she couldn't move, because of her leg, after dragging herself around the room, she found the door had locked, with no windows, in the room, Bella slumped down, leaning against the door, and for the first time, in a long time, she cried. Until the blood loss caught up with her, and she fell to the ground.

**so what do you think I hope you like the latest chapter, I am off to work right now, but I will be back with the next chapter hopefully tonight.**


	12. choose your ending

When Bella woke, she found she was still lying on the floor, her leg still bleeding, and it looked a little infected, as she l

_Updating news on the missing persons of Isabella Whitman, it was to be believed that Miss Whitman was the lost daughter of William and Evelyn Danvers, but this has proven to be false, a leaked report, shows, Miss Whitman, is not the relative to the Danvers family, no new leads have been discovered, in finding the young woman, we go live now to Trisha with the full report. _

_Thank you, Dan, I have received word, the young woman's parents have arrived a short while ago, both declining to make a comment, about their daughters situation._

Tyler had explained to his friends, what he had found, at the room, as they watched the news report, Caleb had his suspicions, but for now, kept them to himself.

"We could try sensing her" Reid suggested, with a shrug,

"It couldn't hurt" Pogue added. Out of ideas, the four boys, banded their powers together, and tried. They found themselves transported to a barn.

_**It was dark, dark and wet, fear was all around, the four boys found themselves at a barn, looking around, Tyler spotted his girlfriend, laying in he corner, of the large barn, she looked so pale, an weak Tyler rushed over to her.**_

"_**Bella, Bella can you hear me" he asked shaking her, a little getting her to stir, and open her eyes a little, she smiled as the four boys surrounded her.**_

"_**Bella what has he done to you" Caleb asked looking at the gash on her leg. Bella looked down at the leg, and covered it with her skirt. **_

"_**It's his form of punishment" she said simply closing her eyes, and whispering goodnight, **_

_**But the sound of footsteps, and a sing song voice which sung "Katy darling diner time" her eyes shot open, **_

"_**He's coming, hide" she whispered, as the door, opened, a man stepped in looking very pleased with himself. **_

"_**Katy darling the plan is nearly complete, I have the car ready, so we should be due to leave soon, I must admit, the police were a minor setback, but nothing which couldn't be handled with care" Robert said in a cheerful tone, as he placed the meal down beside her. She looked at him, with hate in her eyes.**_

"_**I can't hold solid food down" she said before turning away. Causing Robert to frown. **_

"_**Katy I worked damn hard for this food, now you will eat it like a good girl, or I will force it down your throat" Robert said, malice in his voice, he watched happily, as Bella nibbled at her food, **_

_**with a smile, he walked out the room, the boys came from where they were hiding. **_

_**BELLA, tell us where you are" Tyler said hurriedly, as he felt the slip of the connection, but he was not to letting go, he held on with all his might, as Reid and Pogue both disappeared from sight. Caleb remained, as did Tyler, but he was having a much harder time.**_

"_**A barn, there are animals, and I haven't heard any cars" Bella told the two, "but there is the prettiest view outside the barn" she said in a dreamy voice, quickly the two, ran over to the front, and looked outside, with their powers, the both spotted a lake, a big crystal lake, with using two powers a once, Tyler disappeared from view. **_

"_**We will see you real soon Bella, that's a promise" Caleb said before he to vanished from sight.**_

Caleb woke from his sleep, looking over at his friend, all looked completely drained. With Tyler carried a smile of triumph.

"She's at Crystal Park Lake" he said with a smile.

Without wasting time, the boys filed into Tyler's Hummer and speed to the barn, they had come to know, only through their dreams.

Bella woke from her sleep, with a smile on her face, they were coming for her, she hoped they would be here soon.

She tried standing on her good leg, using a stick she had found as a crutch, Bella limped over to the door, waiting for her friends, boyfriend and maybe brother to save her.

The Hummer screeched to a stop, not very suttle for, someone who was trying to remain hidden, Caleb thought, as the four, made their way to the barn, with a quick pick of the lock

"What I don't use my powers for everything" he said, when they looked at him strongly, Caleb shooting him a "we will talk later look". They walked into the barn, and found, it was exactly as the dream, except, Bella was now standing, having made a make shift crutch, and she was smiling.

"jeeze Bella you look like shit" Reid smirked, as she glared at him, she leaned herself against Tyler, and swatted him, with her stick.

"As much as im glad to see you guys, do you think we could save the hellos for when the crazy man isn't close by" Bella whispered, not noticing that Robert was standing right behind them, until, she saw, Caleb and Reid fall to the ground, looking up, Bella noticed, Robert stood at the barns doorway, with a large metal pipe in his hands.

"Now Katy I am NOT impressed" he said, making quick work of knocking Pogue out, as he made his move for Tyler, he stumbled, falling quickly, Reid had grabbed his foot, in his last attempt of strength, since none of the boys, had fully gained their strength back, they were quite powerless, Tyler picked Bella up ran, hiding from view of the man, Tyler had used his powers to shield Bella from the mans view, he stepped out from the hiding place, and sneered, at the man, who smirked back. The two quickly engaged themselves in a fist fight, although Tyler was considered the weaker one, because of his age, he was quite strong, so he was holding his own, he managed to get a few good punches in, before Robert, got dirty, he punched, and kicked, where it hurt, Tyler fell to the ground, and Robert smirked.

"I always knew my girl was to good for you" he said, pulling out a small handgun, it had been so easy taking down, the three boys, he had felt no need to use it. But this would be to perfect, killing off, the youngest boy, it would ruin the others, and they would not go looking for him or Katy at all, as he cocked the gun, he didn't notice, Bella sneak up behind, him, with all her might, she jumped on the man, covering his eyes, with her hands, and gripping him tightly, as he fought to remove her, the sound of a gun shot tore, thought, the silent night, Bella, flinched, giving Robert the chance to throw, her off him,

He looked at all he had caused, with a frown, he turned to Katy, who lay unconscious over the pile of rubble, with a sad smile, he looked at his Katy

"Such a shame" he said before walking out the barn door.

Caleb, Reid and Pogue woke around the same time, it was Reid who first noticed, Tyler laying on the ground, not moving, blood was pouring out of his arm, and Reid didn't think he had ever seen, anybody look so pale. He slowly touched his best friends face, and Tyler startled awake.

"What happened Ty" Pogue asked in concern at the fact his friend had been shot, and Bella was nowhere to be seen,

"The basterd shot me, Bella jumped on him, and he started shooting blindly" Tyler said in a weak tone,

"What about Bella" Tyler asked, sitting up, ignoring the pain in his arm, it could be fixed later, looking around the last place, he saw her, he spotted where she once stood, was now covered with rubble, a pool of blood was forming around the bottom, with dread in his stomach and fear in his heart, Tyler rushed over to the rubble, and began digging, it was only a few pieced of wood, then did he find Bella, and the large piece of wood, which was sticking out of her stomach.

**Ooowww yay me, another cliff hanger, hehe sorry the next chapter should be up tomorrow now I have a question for you**

**Should i**

**kill off Bella **

**let her live**

**I have my own little secret mystery ending, which would piss everybody off. **

**Now folks take you votes, voting closes when I write the next chapter cause the story is nearing the end id say about three maybe four left, it all depends on the ending you choose. **


	13. Chapter 13

The danvers family chpt 13

_Breaking news, development in the Whitman case. We go live to our live reporter Trish Handle _

"_Jen, I am outside the county general hospital, where last night, it is believed that Miss Whitman was rushed into the intensive care unit, with critical injuries, it is said to be that Miss Whitman is in a coma, due to her injuries, it is unclear weather or not, she will wake up"._

Tyler, sat outside Bella's hospital room, his arm in a cast and his mind a little altered from the pain killers, they had pumped in him, Tyler was a little annoyed with himself, he didn't have time nor the strength to heal his arm, so for the moment, it stayed in the cast. Caleb sat beside him, also a little mind altered, the hit to the head, had messed him a little, Pogue and Reid, sat beside them in silence, they to, had been checked out, and it was found they had concussions. The doors to the hospital burst open, and Sarah, Kate, Ellie and Rachel came rushing in, taking on look at their boyfriends, Kate, Sarah and Ellie ran to their respective others. Hugging them, with love. Rachel walked over to Tyler, who seemed spaced out,

"Hey, Tyler how is she" Rachel asked leaning down to speak to him, Tyler looked up at her with glazed eyes, and shrugged. Before turning back to the door, where the doctors were currently working on Bella.

After what seemed like hours, a doctor came out,

"Are you family of Isabella Whitman" the doctor asked looking from his chart. To the group of teenagers. Reid snorted, the Whitman's had been here, for a total of two minutes, enough time to check up, and leave as quickly as possible.

"They aren't here, but what can you tell us" Caleb asked, turning his eyes black for a fraction of a second, before the doctor answered

"Miss Whitman, had developed an infection on her right leg, which is healing nicely for the moment, our main concern for her is the head injury she had sustained from the fall, and the blood loss she received from both the stomach wound, and leg injury, she has been placed in an medical induced coma, her body was so drained, I was surprised she was still breathing, how long had she been missing for"

The doctor asked, the under nourishment of her body didn't add up to the amount of days she had been missing.

"About three days sir" Caleb responded with polite nod, writing it down, in his chart, the doctor went back into her room, he needed the families permission to do some more tests, something was wrong with this girl.

After another three hours, and still no contact the doctor was getting anxious, if they didn't find out her problem soon, she might not make it, although he had an strong feeling he knew what was wrong, he would not be aloud to test her theory, until he came into contact with her parents. He walked out to the group of teenagers, and asked about the parents.

"Bella doesn't really get along with them" Rachel spoke up, she had spoken first hand to the Whitman's, she was almost temped to slap Sophia, for the things she had said about her.

"Yeah and besides, they are her adoptive parents, does that matter" Ellie asked, hoping it wouldn't.

"Yes it does, until Miss Whitman is of legal age, or we have her permission, we can not do tests with out the consent of her parents, birth or Adoptive" he said with a frown, before he walked off, once again trying to reach the unreachable Whitman's

In a shady hotel room, the same man who had stolen the paternity papers, sat, drinking heavily from a large bottle of cheap Whisky, on the table, lay a crumbled piece of paper, the whisky stung the mans throat, but the rejection he had just received, had stung more, he had been thrown out of the Whitman's doorway like a piece of trash, not good enough to been seen with. Author the name his parents bestowed on him, could deal with pretty much anything, for being shot at, to being confronted by security at the hotel he was at the time, surveying. But one thing Author couldn't deal with, was rejection, he had it enough in one life time, and was damned if he wasn't going to get a few more bucks out of those uptight British snobs, "the Whitman's" he had snorted into his glass, they would pay, they would pay dearly, their dirty little secret was about to go public.

Author stepped out of the small hotel room, ignoring the various offers for a date, and found himself at a mailbox, with a small letter addressed to the local, news station, if it were up to him, he would have walked up to one of the various, news reporters, but couldn't afford to be revealed. So with a drunken smirk, Author dropped the letter into the mailbox, and walked back to his hotel room, for a celebratory drink or two.

The Whitman's walked quickly through the crowds of reporters, the next morning, not speaking to anybody, their faces set to grim and worried. As they reached the frantic doctor, who was waving consent forms, in front of them.

'Please it's a matter of life or death, you must sign these" the doctor begged. And stopped shunned when the Whitman's shook their head at him.

"Isabella will be returning to London tonight, we all ready have a doctor prepared, at the house" Sophia said. As if she was talking about a piece of carry on luggage. Mr Whitman said nothing, his face gave nothing away, but inside he was in termmional, he had never wanted to send Isabella away, he had stayed up all night, worrying about the girl he called a daughter, hoping she was ok, he had given a glare, to the boy the doctors had pointed out, as the one that was dating Isabella, he honestly didn't understand, why Sophia hated her so much, they had gotten along so well, at one point in time, but he had stopped a long time, trying to figure out his wife. And because he was a coward, he stayed silent.

"You cant be serious, Miss Whitman, is hardly strong enough on the machines, here she wont survive a plan ride back" the doctor all but yelled. Drawing the attention of the teenagers, who had sat vigil by Bella's bed. The doctor saw, the boys begin to approach, but shook his head at them, and taking the Whitman's into his office, to finish the conversation. After much deliberating, Sophia stood up

"Dr Harold we have made our decision it would do you well not to try and change it if you want to keep your job" she said, pointing her perfectly manicured nails at the man. Before striding out of the hospital, with only a backwards glance

"Our daughter will ready to leave at 6pm tonight or else" Sophia barely tried to cover the tone, threat was delivered in. Harold smiled weakly, and followed his wife out of the hospital.

Around 5:15pm, News caster Jillian Anderson was passed a letter on her desk, although the letter, didn't look out of the ordinary, it was quite intriguing, she opened the letter, and read the contents, smiling to herself, she grabbed the papers, and ran to her editors office. He to smiled as he read the letter.

Dear Mrs Anderson.

I am a private investigator, hired by Harold and Sophia Whitman to make sure the contents of the test remained negative. As you can see I have had a change of heart, and enclosed you will find tapes of our meetings, and a copy of the oringal paternity test

Yours truly,

API

At 6:01 the news was broken, but it was to late, the plane carrying Isabella Whitman, and her family had been boarded, and taken off, half an hour earlier.

**I know, another cliff hanger, sorry but I love em, im so tired this story is probally filled with all sorts of mistakes I think im coming down with one of those summer flus, what a bitch. **


	14. im so sleepy so enjoy loyal readers

Half an hour earlier

_Half an hour earlier _

_Bella's friends, stood around her, hospital bed, she looked so pale and helpless, her handed rested above her wound, although she had never looked so sick in her life, she looked so peaceful. They all took their turns at saying their goodbyes, no matter how hard they had tried, no one could get the Whitman's to change their mind, and since no one had any say in the matter, besides the parents, Bella would be leaving, everybody was hoping she was strong enough to make the trip, even Dr Harold's, he had confused to the group, he suspected her immune system was down, and since she hadn't eaten and drunk anything in a while, she had become anaemic, it had been going on for quite a while, thinking back no one really saw Bella eat much, and when she was questioned, she just responded with she wasn't hungry, which they had taken, apparently it was a symptom, he had told them because, they were sending Bella home on a plane, the germs in the confined space, would run amuck with her body, and because she was still weak to fight them off, she could die, from a common cold. None of the eased her friends tension, the others felt the urge to look away, when Tyler said his goodbyes, with a whispered "I love you"_

_It was the same with Caleb. With "I don't care what the paper says, your still my sister" _

_They all watched the plane take off, girls in tears, and boys close. _

Once the news broke, things were thrown, Caleb had to dodge a book, being thrown by Ellie, intending for the book to hit, the small desk in the corner of the Danvers lounge room, it accidentally breaks an antique mirror, which hung over the fireplace, which in its own was ridiculous, who the hell, wanted a 3000 dollar mirror, you couldn't see yourself in. Ellies mind instantly went back to her best friend, who was currently flying across the ocean, back to cold, and dirty London, or so she had been told. Ellie herself had never been there.

Calebs reaction, was also anger, but not in an as violent form as Ellie, he took to brooding in the corner, turned away from everybody, including his girlfriend, who in the past hour, had tried just about every trick in the book, to get him to talk, but with no avail, she sat, holding Rachel, was currently crying silently, Rachel, had become good friends with Bella, she though back to the first day she meet her

_**Rachel was running through the school, in a hurry, she had just left her dorm, and had 10 minutes, to make a 15 minute trip, to meet her parents, at her little sisters ballet recital, her parents had high hopes for the little girl, to become a world famous dancer. Rachel ran past a group of girls, who sniggered as she passed, whispering something about scholarship girl, Rachel didn't care, she had been attending Spencer for two years, she was use to it, the finally reached her car, but to her dismay, it wouldn't start. Jumping out Rachel opened the bonnet, but it was like starring at the inside of a computer, she had no idea what to do, slaming the bonnet down, Rachel let out a string of profanity, before kicking her car, and hurting her foot, a chuckle came from behind. And Rachel turned to glare at the rich bitch who dared laugh at her when she was in this bad of a mood. **_

"_**looks like your having some trouble there" Bella stated looking at the now smoking car. **_

"_**Well thank you caption obvious" Rachel said sarcastically, before isntally feeling guilty, Rachel hadn't really socialized much at Spencer, after she had her first run in with, Kira, she had decided it was best if she stayed out of their way. She was more than happy to bitch about the rich spoilt brats, as she called them, to her old fiends, at Ipswich public, but this girl was being generally nice to her, and Rachel could tell she was rich, designer labels, subtle but there all the same. **_

"_**Sorry, my car just shitted out on me, and I now have five minuites to make a fifteen minuite drive to see my little sisters show"Rachel responded in defeat. Causing Bella to smile,**_

"_**Well, I could give you a ride, see I'm new, as you can tell from the accent, and I need to find my way around the town, so you would really be doing me a huge favour" Bella said, casually, leaning against her car, looking at it lovely **_

"_**This is my baby, I call her Michelle" Bella said with a smirk, as she leant against her car. Before adding in a very serious tone.**_

"_**We British are very fond out our cars, do don't mock the name" Bella said before bursting out laughing. **_

_**Apart from the fact, Rachel was a little nervous, about getting in the car, with the girl, who was a little crazy, she had no choice, so with a thanks, she got in the car with Bella, the rest was history.**_

Kate and Pogue sat together, both not saying much, although Pogue hadn't really spent a whole lot of time, with Bella, he saw how happy she had made, everybody in the room, his eyes settled on Caleb, he had been his best friend since before Pogue could remember, he had supported him through so much, and now, he wouldn't let anyone touch him, his mother had even tried, but losing his sister for the third time, was far to much for him to take. Kate smiled at her boyfriend, and leant against his chest, she could tell he was trying the think of away to make things right again, Kate hoped he would, she to missed Bella, from the first moment, she had met, Bella, who had managed to talk Ellie into drinking a half a bottle of tequila, she knew that girl would be a kick.

After Reid had managed to calm down, his girlfriend, yeah he was calling her that, he glared at anyone who made a comment, in which there were many, but at the moment, we would have welcomed one, the silence and tension in the air, was horrible, he sat Ellie down, with a glass of water, in a very un Reid approach, he embraced the girl, and let her weep.

Tyler had gone missing, not long after the plane had taken off, Tyler did as well, after about a million phone calls, Tyler picked up with a curt "leave me alone" they let him be, deciding the call him In a couple of hours, from what ever bar he had stumbled into. When life went to shit for Tyler, he drank, got it out of his system, and moved on, it was a very routine approach, when Tyler's first girlfriend broke up with him, Tyler stole a bottle of beer, from his dads fridge, one beer was all it took, but to be far at the time he was 12 years old, Tyler had slurred, and stumbled all the way to his friends, houses, until he fell asleep on to couch of Reid's home, the next day he was fine. No a word was mentioned ever again.

As predicted Tyler returned to the Danvers mansion, smelling of Whisky and Rum, he was still slurring his words, and stumbling around the place, so he was put to bed in an upstairs bedroom, to sleep it off, Caleb didn't think it would take a goodnights sleep to remove Bella from Tyler's thoughts, Caleb was suddenly angry, why did those people get to take her away, it was revealed she was Charlotte, they should get to take her, after a few called, on Evelyn's part, they were informed police were waiting the plane to land at the airport, they would take Bella to a secure hospital, and return her once, it was safe for her to do so, everyone celebrated, at the fact they were getting their best friend and sister back.

Harold sat by his daughters side, he had received the phone call, about Isabella paternity being revealed, this was not good, his wife, had been yelling and screaming for the past half an hour, but Harold tuned her out, looking down at Isabella, or Charlotte. When she had first come into their life's, Harold was overjoyed to have a daughter, and began lavishing toys and clothes on her, although she got what ever she wanted, she wasn't a spoilt child, she said her please and thank yours, Harold couldn't have been happier, when Sophia announced she was pregnant, Harold wondered if it were possible to die from being to happy, he had a goofy smile plastered on his face for days, until, she lost their baby, Sophia had never really paid much attention to the child they did have, and after she lost their child, she reverted as far away from the seven year old as possible. Harold didn't know why he followed, her suite, they fought a lot Bella being the main argument, Sophia didn't understand why, Harold lavished attention on the child, that wasn't his, so one day, he just stopped, he remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_Bella skipped into he fathers office, smiling at him, as he sat at his desk, talking on the phone, she waited patiently as he finished his call, it was rude to interrupt an adult when they were talking on the phone, her father had told her. Harold soon got off the phone, and began the paperwork, he had on his desk, ingoring the little girl sitting patiently, Bella had gotten some new shoes, she was so proud of, she had been running around the house all day hiding them, she wanted her daddy to be the first to see them, after he hadn't spoken to her, she asked in a small voice_

"_Papa did I do something wrong" she asked in a worried voice _

_although it broke his heart, he looked up at her, and saw her upset face, he almost gave in at that moment, seeing that hurt on a 7 year old, was not worth anything, _

"_I'm busy at the moment Isabella come back later" he said, putting his head back down, but for a seven year old, Bella was smart, she knew when she was being dismissed, she jumped down form the counch she was sitting on, and walked away, shutting his door behind him, she never showed or asked for anything after that day, neither did she ever call him Papa ever again, after that day it was always father. _

Now as he sat next to his daughters bed, holding her hand, he wished he could take the ten years back, but you couldn't turn back time, so Harold lived with his mistakes, hoping one day he could make up for them.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he whispered kissing her forehead

"Sir we are arriving at Heathrow airport"

The poilet said over the speaker, but before Harold could respond, Sophia did.

"No take us to the country estate please" she said, sitting back down, regaining her queen pose. Sneering at the two, she didn't know why she hated Bella, she just did, for years she had hidden it, from everybody, until she had lost her baby, giving her the perfect excuse to not like the little girl in public, which she did, gathering sympathy votes everywhere.

They landed at the estate, Rebecca greeted her son warmly, completely giving Sophia the cold shoulder, she gasped once she saw the state of her granddaughter, Bella was rushed inside, and quickly checked over by doctors, who gave the thumbs up, with a stern warning, the flight could have killed, her. They had told him, and suggested polity not to do it again. Harold turned to his mother.

"Mum what should I do, everything is so wrong" he told her, slumping down, in the chair, with his hands in his head,

"I know, you don't want to hear this, but I think, she should go back, I talked to her, she seemed so happy in America, and one other thing, that wife of yours, get rid of her, you gain nothing from her" Rebecca had said, she had never liked the money hungry woman from day one, but her son had married her anyway.

Harold looked up at his mother, it was true, he did have to leave his wife, he had been working on it, putting his money in trusts for Bella, once she reached 18, his wife would get a very little pay out in the divorce. Plus Harold was in love with someone else, it was very clichéd but in the course of the past year, he had fallen in love with his secretary, she had the same feelings, but Harold was to cowardly to leave his wife, standing up, and sighing, he got the doctors, to move, Bella once again, to the plane, taking his mother with him, he was greeted with Sophia was standing at the door looking furious.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing Harold" she spat, as she watched him load the girl onto the plane.

"What I should have done a long time ago, protect my daughter, I never want to see you gain Sophia" he said all very calmly, before he jumped on the plane, with his mother smirking beside him, watching the figure, of Sophia taking the likeness of a gaping fish. With a laugh, the three made their way to the local hospital; they would call the Danvers from the hospital. This is exactly what they did.

Two days later

Bella opened her eyes for the first time, closing them quickly, as the light was to bright, a figure stirred when he heard a groaning coming form the bed, next to him. Harold looked at his daughter, who opened her eyes once again, taking in her surroundings,

"Harold" she rasped, focusing on him, once her eyes became steady,

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling" he asked, handing her a glass of water which she took

"Like I was stabbed" she said, a little clearer, once she had a glass of water, causing a smirk from her father. Looking around Bella noticed Sophia wasn't next to him, but a different woman, Bella had recognized as Anna, Harold's secretary and from the way the two were holding hands and stealing small glances at each other, they were now more.

"Um ok can someone full me in, I'm a little confused here" Bella said rolling her eyes at the couple.

"You guys are like Tyler and I" she said, stopping,

"Where are they and what about my other question" Bella asked a little frantic

"Calm down sweetie, Sophia and I are divorcing, your friends are at home, except for Tyler, last I saw, and he was sleeping on the chair outside. You had quite a trip.

Harold then told her the story, causing Bella to laugh, they grimace.

"Yeah that's going to take a while" she said, holding her side, but smiling like a lunatic, the room, went slient and Anna took this as her cue to go get coffee and wake Tyler.

"I'm so sorry for treating you terribally, will you ever fogive me" he asked hopeful

Bella thought for a moment, it was a bitch not having parents, she could talk to, she never felt loved at that house, she felt the sudden urge to kick him out of her room, like he and done, her all thoses years ago, but she didn't have it in her, so with a smile, she answered

"Sure no hard feelings"

**ok so I said I was tired last chapter, im a zombie now, I don't really even know what I wrote, I just didn't stop, so sorry about spelling, not making sence and punctuation, the next chapter is tomorrow, only two to go yay. **


	15. sleepy sleep ha in crazy when tired lol

The Danvers Family chapt 15

Anna walked through the corridors, thinking of the trip she had taken, with her once boss, and now boyfriend.

_Anna, walked through the offices, news paper in hand, she was still dazed at reading the headline, _Billionaire leaves wife _the story went along to say that Billionaire Harold Whitman had left his wife of 23 years, out of the blue. But anyone who knew the woman, knew what a vindictive woman she was, how horrible, she was. Anna had the pleasure of meeting her once. The woman threw a drink in her face, because she looked at her in the wrong way, Anna sighed, as she walked out of the office buildings, to her south London flat. She was surprised to say the least, when she found, her boyfriend/boss, sitting outside her apartment, he had a goofy smile on his face, he seemed like the cat who caught the cream. _

"_You look pretty damn pleased with yourself" she told him as she let him into her flat_

"_Well at the moment I have everything I want, my daughter is going to be ok, My wife is no longer my problem" he said. "But there is one thing missing" he said. _

"_What" Anna asked curious? _

"_You" was all he said. Causing Anna to smile, and lean in for a kiss, it was quite freeing to kiss in public. _

Anna quickly found the boy she had been introduced to when the two had landed, he was currently slumped against a hard, hospital chair, his sleep was all but peaceful, it looked as if the boy, was being plagued with bad dreams, feeling sorry for the boy, she shook him awake.

"Hey, hey Tyler, Tyler wake up" Anna whispered him, shaking him a bit. After a few moments, of shaking him, Tyler woke up quickly, his eyes once blue, were quite blood shot, he had bags under his eyes, told her he had not been sleeping in a while,

"Bella's awake, why don't you go and clean yourself up, while she has a talk with her father" Anna said, showing him to the bathroom.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, he wiped down his hair, and gave his face, a splash, he had learnt that it was best to listen to Anna; she could be quite scary if she wanted to be.

Tyler walked into the bright room, she had only arrived in America two days ago, but her room was already covered in flowers, mostly yellow, Tyler couldn't understand how someone could love the colour so much. Bella was sitting up in her bed, only a few scrapes and bruises, told of her kidnapping, but Tyler knew, if he took the blankets off, he would find, a large bandage around her leg, and even more around her stomach, he was slightly glad he couldn't see them,

"I'm a little confused" Bella said

Immideatly he was concerned, thoughts of a head injury, losing her memories,

"About what" he asked with the tiniest hint of fear in his voice.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't I the one who got stabbed, right" she asked a little uncertainly.

"Yeah, you got stabbed" he said, taking the seat, which was occupied by her father at one point

"Then why are you the one who looks like shit"

She said, a smile gracing her face. And giggling a little as she watched his face, return to its normal composer. He too smile.

"I hear you have been harassing the nurses, they are quite the gossips, you know, its best you don't piss them off, I have been awake for about half an hour and have already heard what you have been up to" Bella said in a stern voice, but the smile on her face gave her away.

Her laughter turned to a coughing fit, as she covered her mouth, Tyler lingered closer, worry back in his eyes.

After it had subsided, she moved over a little.

"Lay with me" she asked, he was happy to apply, she absently played with his hair, as he rubbed his finger across the hand he currently held.

"Hey, I love you" he said, as the sun was beginning to rise.

"that's good, cause I love you to" she said, with a smile, before leaning her head against his should mumbling something about, being if she was asleep for four days, then why is she still tired, Tyler laughed as she fell asleep quickly.

When Harold went to visit his daughter, he found the two of the, asleep against each other, smiling to himself, he almost didn't want to wake them up, but he knew visiting hours were approaching and Bella had a lot of friends coming to visit her today.

The first to arrive was Rachel, eager to visit her best friend, she had been up since 5am, waiting for the 9am visiting hours to start, she had cried, and screamed when she visited Bella, hugging her, careful to miss the wound, the two talked for hours, about everything, from Rachel's sister, to Bella's reunion with her father. Soon after, Rachel left, Pouge and Kate arrived, Kate, smiled happily and Pogue was his normal calm self, but he did manage to crack a smile, their stay was a lot shorter than Rachel's, Bella got the feeling they were a little uncomfortable, she smiled and waved them off.

Ellie was the next to visit, dragging Reid along who smiled and made small talk, when it was finally explained, why Reid had been with Ellie, Bella laughed so hard, she snorted,

"I wondered where you got to all those nights" she said finally.

Sarah had come to visit on her own, telling her Caleb would be visiting her a little later in the day, apparently their mother had decided to attend rehab after all. Sarah went on to apologize about what was said in the cafeteria, causing Bella to laugh.

"Who knew, the little blonde girl, had it in her"

Causing the two to laugh until their stomachs hurt.

When Sarah finally left, it was a few hours, until Caleb showed up, which Bella spent, chatting to Anna and her father, or convincing Tyler to sleep and come and visit her tomorrow. Finally just as visiting hours were closing, Caleb appeared, in her doorway.

"Excuse me sir, visiting hours are over" a nurse said in a huffed voice.

"That's ok, he's family" Bella said causing the nurse to huff and walk off, Caleb sat beside her bed, and stayed silent, no body talked for what seemed like hours, but only moments had passed. Finally Caleb spoke.

"I'm glad your alright" he said, before the two of them, began laughing, it was so obvious, they just had to. After the silence was broken, the two chatted like they hadn't seen each other in years, not days; Caleb filled her in on what had been happening. And could resist.

"Did you see a white light at the end of the tunnel" Caleb smirked,

"More like fire at he gates of hell"

A voice mumbled from behind. Causing both to turn, and gasp at the figure which stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here" Bella spat angrily.

**Yay cliff hangers, mum took the computer longer than the day, and she got off at like 11pm, stink, so that's why this chapter is so short and ended a little quickly, but don't worry the next chapter will be up tomorrow night, im going to bed now cause im tired… obviously lol **

**nighty night **


	16. im on a mochachino high

The Danvers family chpt 16

It seemed the feeling of happiness, bought on by the amounts of painkillers, they had been injecting into Bella, melted away, once she saw, Sophia standing in the door, looking apologetic, and quite sheepish.

"Can I have a word in private" Sophia asked softly,

Bella didn't know what came over, she told Caleb it was find, and she would see him in a few moments, she waved goodbye as he walked out the door, saying something about getting coffee.

Once Sophia was sure, the boy was gone, her face turned from one of sadness and regret, into one of malice and hate, with an evil smile, Sophia pulled out a syringe, Bella looked at it, it seemed to be empty, for a moment, Bella was about to laugh, when she realised what Sophia was planning on doing, it was the prefect murder.

"You know Isabella; this isn't how I wanted it to end for you"

Sophia said as she pulled the buzzer away from her, knocking it onto the floor, Sophia laughed, Bella, was helpless, Sophia had been waiting for her moment, she knew, the nurse had just injected Bella, with a sedative, so her reactions, would be slow, and heavy, her mind altered, she would sit there and watch the little bubble, float up the clear plastic tube, into it was in her veins, stopping the blood flow to heart, killing her before anyone would know. Sophia hated Isabella, from the moment she saw her in that pink dress, she had wanted to tell the man to take her away, but she didn't, she treated the girl, like a daughter, on occasion, Sophia had her fun, with punishing the girl, but Harold always overturned it, how Sophia hated the two of them, she smiled proudly to herself, as she watched the little girl, run out of Harold's office, because he no longer wanted to play with her.

As she walked closer to the bed, she smirked, as the needle went into the tube, she had decided to let the bubble float up, quickly from the bottom of the tube. Deciding Bella needed an answer as to why she was doing this, Sophia told her story.

"See, when my idiot husband, walked back onto that plane, I knew he had all his assets in trusts, and neither of you would give me a cent, I devised my own plan, see, back in London there is quite a large life insurance sum for your death my dear, and when I sue the hospital for killing my precious daughter, I will be getting a tidy sum" Sophia smirked, as she kissed the girls forehead.

"So thanks, I guess some use came out of you after all"

Sophia said, as she walked out the door. Bella watched the bubble flow up the tube, panicking, as there was nothing she could do.

At that moment, a rush of panic and fear, rushed through each of the sons of Ipswich.

Caleb dropped the coffee he was hold rushing up to the hospital room. Ignoring the cried of the cafeteria worker.

Tyler shot up out of bed, quickly throwing on what ever clothes he had laying around, and with in seconds he was standing in an empty toilet stall, in the hospital.

Reid woke with a jump; causing Ellie to fall off the bed, Reid threw on a top, and raced out the door, transporting himself to the hospital, unaware Ellie had seen the entire thing.

Pogue was driving his motorbike back from the shop, as he was driving past the hospital, he had felt the strongest feeling of panic in his life, jumping off his bike, he ran into the hospital.

The all arrived in the hospital room, at exactly the same time, rushing Bella with questions, before she answered with one.

"the bubble" she gasped, confusing the four boys, until the noticed what she was staring at, rushing forward, Tyler pulled the needle from Bella's arm, just as the bubble fell into the needle with a pop, it was gone.

The nurse arrived, seeing the needle was out of Bella's, arm, and blood had messed the bed, the nurse huffed, and shooed the boys out, not wanting to hear their excuses.

"there was a air bubble in my tube" Bella said as the nurse fixed the needle, she took, one look at the needle, before throwing it out, and replacing it with a new one,

"Sweetie your going to be in some pain until the painkillers kick in, which wont be for a few hours" the nurse told her, as Bella complained of the a numbing pain,

as she was right, for the next half an hour, Bella was in the worst pain, she had thought it was more painful than the actual stabbing herself, probably because as soon as the piece of wood, pierced through her skin, Bella had promptly fainted. There was no hope, no pain relief, until the drugs kicked in, her father was holding her hand, as she cried, through the pain, each of the boys had been sent home, and her father had been called back. She was telling him the story until the pain had became too much.

Finally when it seemed as if the pain would kill her, Bella felt the wonderful feeling of the painkillers working their magic, so she unclenched her fingers, unscrewed her face, and smiled a dopy smile, before falling off to sleep.

As soon as his daughter fell asleep, the police were called, and Sophia Whitman was arrested for attempted murder, as the police carried her out of the hotel she was staying at, Harold watched on the television with a smug expression, as she screamed and yelled, as the police took her into the car.

Now they had to find the asshole that put his daughter in the hospital.

Robert Helfed watched as the woman was placed into the waiting car, with a smirk, he took a sip of his beer, and looked at his surroundings, it had been relatively easy to leave the country, undetected, as of yet it was not revealed his part in the kidnapping, but he was under no qualms about what would happen, they would eventually catch up with him, in so he was enjoying his last days as a free man.

**Hey guys I know its short, but I don't really have anything to write, I was thinking of writing another sequal, but it would be set five years in the future, which would make **

**Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Kate and Sarah all 23**

**And everybody else, or who ever I decide to add 22 **

**So what do you think, im kinda mulling it over, I have an few ideas for the story, just let me know. **

**Final chapter next chapter **


	17. yeah i finished

The danvers family, the final chapter yay yay woohoo I finally finished something I started yeah

**The Danvers family, the final chapter yay woohoo I finally finished something I started yeah **

**Oh I haven't been putting these in lately I don't own the covenant **

It had been three weeks since Bella had been released from the hospital, she wanted to die, but then she remembered she really did, and feels instantly guilty, but at the moment, being kidnapped was much better than the group of people, who followed her where ever she went.

Had the people not heard of personal space she muttered to herself as she walked along the hallways to her class, she had struck a deal with her father, Evelyn (it was still weird between them, Bella couldn't bring herself to call her mum) and Caleb, that on her release, she would be able to attend classes, she had argued until she was blue in the face to get the deal she got, which required a escort, to walk her to every class, and back, sometimes when she walked out of her classes, she found Tyler leaning causally against the wall, other days, she found Caleb standing tall, like a solider, on the occasional day, she was greeted with Reid's smirk, or Pogues calm smile. Someday it wasn't so bad, but today just wasn't one of those days.

It had all started when she hadn't been able to sleep the night before, after giving up all hope of sleep at around 3am, she sat at her desk, and began on the extra credit assignments, he had given her, Bella chuckled at the day, she had asked him.

"_Sir, I was wondering if I could take up some extra credit work, to make up for the stuff I missed" Bella had asked, causing the teacher to look at her, he was taking on the traits of a human fish. _

"_Miss Whitman, you cant be serious, you have been through a traumatic incident, you almost died" he stated, but Bella wouldn't budge. _

"_Sir I need the course credits, for my university entrance" she had told him_

"_And I don't plan on repeating the year, near death experience or not" she had told him sternly, glaring at him, almost as if she was daring to reject her. But rejection never came, the teacher handed her a piece of paper, with everything she would need to pass the rest of the year._

"_I expect it to be done by the end of the month" he had told her before heading back to his marking._

Bella was kicking herself, but there was no way in hell, would she be spending another two years in high school, because some crazy assed fool, decided to kidnap her and name her Katy.

After she had fallen asleep at her desk, she had missed her alarm, only to be woken by Rachel, who would be walking her to class today, which was a nice surprise, it was probably the best part of Bella's day, after she had gotten out of hospital, she hadn't got to spend much time with her friends, Rachel especially. So the two walked into the cafeteria after a mad dash to change her clothes, and a half assed playful glare sent in Ellies direction when she asked why Bella looked like shit. Ellie had spent the night at Reid's once again.

After a quick breakfast, Bella jumped up and headed towards her class, ignoring the sympatric glances she was given, news got around quickly, her adoptive mother had tried to kill her, the man who kidnapped her wanted to love her. Her life was pretty much screwed up.

After a few weeks, the stares became less and less, until a new scandal broke through the school, Kira Snider was apparently pregnant; someone had seen her coming out of the pharmacy with a pregnancy test. Bella didn't know if it was true or not, but Rachel and Ellie had looked pretty damn pleased with themselves. Slowly but surly, life became normal, which was exactly how she liked it. She could go to Nicky's with her friends, or go on dates with Tyler, visit the Danvers without being pounced on. Or she could visit her father, who had decided a lifestyle change was in order, he was currently opening his own firm in Ipswich, his fiancé Anna, as his partner, at 29 Anna had a law degree, she had promise, but someone so young, wasn't taken seriously at a large firm, she was sure showing them now.

Not long after Bella had left the hospital, Robert Hifel had been discovered living in Germany of all places, he was quickly detained and sent back to America, where he pleaded guilty to a number of charges, finally getting life in prison without a chance of parole, he had done the usual sob story, and sold his story to the highest bidder, a movie was currently being made about his tragic past, Bella planed to never see it, she didn't want to know the past life of the man who had nearly killed her. He had contacted her number of times, as had the reporters looking for a story, but she had refused.

Her life was good, she was happy just the way she was. These days she didn't even mind when her friends picked her up from class, for now it was most likely because they wanted to, not because they had to.

**Ok that's the end of the story I left it short and cut off, because I am going to add a sequel, heres a little storyline for you. **

**Chapter one**

**Flashback to Bella leaving for university to present day when she is returning to Ipswich to visit Evelyn, its going to be aquwkard folks. **


	18. Sequal infomation

Hey guys

It's me, Kelly long time no hear lol.

So I was going through a whole lot of stories and found this one and an Idea came to my head and refused to leave, I have been thinking about it all day, which was no good cause it was screwing with my course work lol.

So I have decided to write a sequel for the lost daughter, and trust me I was going through the finer points of this story and noticed all the spelling and grammar mistakes, I will make this one much more readable and generally better.

SUMMERY:

It's been two years since anybody has seen Isabella Danvers she disappeared into the night, after a fight with her former friends, but when a mysterious package arrives on Tyler Simms desk it opens a whole can of worms and could possibly shed some light on what made Isabella disappear so quickly.

I have part of the story planned out and am sort of excited to write it.

A side note, in this story Bella, Tyler, Ellie and Rachel are 24 and the rest are 25.

I should have the first chapter up tonight.... soonish... come on don't look at me like that, I'm baby sitting while I write this, its called multi tasking, the rocking the babies crib with my toe while I type on my laptop lol, thank god the babies only gurgling and not crying... crying babies scare me hehe.

Anyway it will be under my author name so just look me up, if I figure out how I will post the link onto this story.


End file.
